


Midtown School of Science and Technology and Teen Heroes

by JUST_NO_ONE



Series: The New Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FFH will eventually happen also sort of, Going to be pretty long, Infinity War still happens sort of, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tony is like a grandpa to Tommy and Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Life was good for two of the newest students at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Tommy and Billy Shepherd had only just moved to the area with their mother, after living in California, or so they told everyone...
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Billy Kaplan, Peter Parker & Tommy Shepherd, Tommy Shepherd & Ned Leeds & Billy Kaplan, Tommy Shepherd & Tony Stark & Billy Kaplan, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd
Series: The New Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. A Speedster and a Warlock

Life was good for two of the newest students at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, Tommy and Billy Shepherd had only just moved to the area with their mother, after living in California, or so they told everyone. You see, in reality they hadn’t lived in California ever, in fact they actually never existed until a year ago after being rescued from limbo, by their mother Wanda and Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme.

They were her children created in an alternate reality after Vision was destroyed, with them and a human Vision as a family along with Pietro, Wanda’s brother who also died. After reality collapsed as they knew it they were put into limbo until they were rescued and somehow grew to become teenagers, the other Avengers sought to help the mother and her two sons after the repeal of the Sokovia Accords by giving them a home and a promise by Stark to rebuild Vision. Since then Wanda’s last name was changed, the twins birth records put on file to make it seem like they always existed, and the biggest change was that Stark became a de facto grandfather for the boys, after all the basis for the man they knew as their father would’ve never been created.

The twins had already made friends with a few of their fellow classmates, most notably Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, who they met when Billy joined the school’s academic decathlon team. The only problem for Billy was that he had to lie to these people about who he and Tommy were, they promised their mother that they wouldn’t tell anyone about who they were or that they had powers, the latter was harder for Tommy being the school’s newest track star, always having to limit himself so he doesn’t use his powers.

“Ned and I are building a new LEGO Millennium Falcon at my house, do you guys want to join?” Peter asked as the four of them sat in the lunch room.

Tommy and Billy looked at each other, Tommy spoke first saying, “Maybe, but we’ll have to ask our mom first.” Billy then pulled out his phone to text Wanda, and two minutes later she said, “Yes, but I’m going to be home late so you’ll have to make your own dinner.”

“She said we could, but do you mind if your aunt makes us dinner, our mom is getting home late?” Billy asked, moving a hand through his black hair.

“Are you sure about that? she’s going through a bit of a cooking phase, and half the time we end up getting take out.” Peter asked.

“It can’t be that bad.” Tommy said, trying to give May the benefit of the doubt.

“It’s pretty bad.” Ned said in agreement with Peter.

“Hey losers.” MJ said, she was really talking to Ned and Peter, but since the twins were with them they were ‘losers’ by association.

“Hey MJ.” The boys said.

“So what are you guys doing tonight?” She asked.

“Building the Millennium Falcon.” Peter said with a smile on his face, MJ smiled back.

The smile quickly vanished when she said, “And that’s my cue to leave, bye nerds.”

**_Later that day:_** The four boys entered Peter’s home at four o’clock excited to start building when May saw them enter.

“Hey Peter, how was school?” May asked before she saw Ned, Tommy, and Billy. “Hey Ned, umm, hello and you two are?”

Tommy spoke first and shook her hand saying, “Tommy Shepherd.” May looked at him with a smile however, like most people she was caught off guard by his blond almost white hair.

Billy spoke next, shaking her other hand saying, “Billy Shepherd, it’s nice to meet you.” May then turned her head to give him a smile.

“So how was everyone’s day?” She reiterated. All the boys nodded.

“We’re gonna build that Millennium Falcon that I got recently.” Peter said.

“Oh, cool, and just to let you know I’m making dinner at five forty-five so if any of you boys want any I’d be happy to share.” May said, trying to be a good host.

“No thanks, my parents want me to be home by six for dinner.” Ned said trying to save himself from eating whatever she makes.

“Okay how about the two of you?” May asked gesturing towards Tommy and Billy.

“Yes please, but if you don’t mind me asking what are you making?” Billy asked.

“Uh Chicken Paprikash, why do you ask, are you a vegetarian?” May asked. Tommy smiled at the idea of eating the meal, it was his and Billy’s favorite meal that Wanda would make

“No I don’t, it’s my brother and I’s favorite actually, but I also was wondering if you wanted any help? Billy asked.

“Sure, I’ll let you know when it’s time to start cooking.” May said with a smile.

10 minutes later the boys were in Peter’s room building the LEGO set and talking about the Avengers.

“So who’s your favorite, I like Thor because he can shoot people out of the sky, and he’s also a god, which makes him way cooler.” Ned said.

“Uhh I like Iron Man, you know because I get to work with him so that’s cool.” Peter said, Tommy and Billy could see why, after all Stark was like a grandpa to them.

“You guys probably don’t know who he is but he’s dead, his name was Quicksilver.” Tommy said, Tommy idolized his uncle since he was a little boy both because of his powers and the trouble he let him get into in the alternate reality.

“Didn’t he die during Sokovia?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, and he went out like a hero.” Tommy said.

“Uh, mine is the Scarlet Witch, she’s super power and she seems super relatable in her interviews too.” Billy said, he truly idolized their mother, ever since he gained his powers she’s helped him control them.

“Yeah she seems cool. Did you guys hear that we might be going to the Avengers Compound for a field trip?” Peter said.

“Uh yeah that sounds cool, when do you think we’re going?” Tommy asked.

“I heard that it’s next week.” Peter said.

“Do you think we’ll get to see any of the Avengers? Because I really want to meet Thor!” Ned said enthusiastically.

“I would think so, yeah.” Peter said.

Tommy and Billy already knew about the trip, their mom had already made them aware a week ago, she also said that she was going to show up, but only to make a brief appearance before going home.

At five forty-five Billy started to help May with dinner while Tommy and Peter continued to work on the LEGO set.

“So why did you move to New York?” May asked trying to make small talk.

“My mom wanted to move us here because she got a new job at a library while my dad is in England for his job, and they thought it was just time for a change anyway.” Billy answered. The answer was a almost a complete lie, Vision was dead of course, and Wanda did not work in a library.

“What does your dad do?” May asked while continuing to prepare the meal.

“He works for Stark Industries as one of the higher ups in the company, the CISO.” Billy said as she gave him a confused look. “Chief Information Security Officer, it’s one of the newer c-level exec titles, he’s in London right now overseeing that stuff in Europe for a few months.”

“Oh, well how come I haven’t heard Peter talk about him?” May said.

“It’s one of the newer positions, and well Peter only works with Tony so I don’t think he would know anything about my dad.” Billy said.

“So what was the move like for you and your brother, I’d imagine it was pretty hard.” May asked.

“It was pretty easy for me, before we moved we visited the city a few times so it wasn’t like I was venturing into the unknown. But my brother was a little upset to leave the home we spent most of our time in, or it was because we drove across the country and had to stay in a car for several hours at a time.” Billy said.

“Does Tommy suffer from claustrophobia?” May asked.

“No he just hates being cooped up.” Billy said.

The timer went off five minutes after Tommy and Peter were halfway through building the set. “Time for dinner!” May said as Billy set the table, like the good child he is.

“Coming!” Peter said as he and Tommy walked to the table and sat down.

“Smells pretty good.” Tommy said.

“Thank you, though your brother did most of the work.” May said.

“Of course you did Billy.” Tommy said.

“You’ll thank me later.” Billy said in Tommy’s mind. Billy always entered his mind when he had something to say, but never wanted to say it in public.

“Alright, well I’m sure you are all hungry, so let’s eat.” May said.

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Tommy said as he started to eat, the two other boys laughed knowing Tommy’s big appetite, though his brother was the only one who knew that it was because of his powers.

The others began to eat, praising the food, in just thirty minutes all the food was gone and the twins were ready to go home. “Do you kids need a ride home?” May asked

Billy spoke first saying, “No we can pay for a taxi.” That was another lie, they could use Tommy’s super speed to take them home.

“Oh, okay well get home safe.” May said.

“See you on Monday.” Peter said as Tommy and Billy left.

When Tommy and Billy made it outside the building, Tommy checked off their were any security cameras that could catch him using their powers.

“Can we go?” Billy asked.

“Yeah let’s go.” Tommy said as he grabbed Billy’s shoulder and sped off. In two minutes the boys made it to their home, Wanda’s car was already in the drive way.

Billy then used his keys to open the front door, walking inside they saw their mother sitting on the couch watching the news. “Hey mom.” Tommy said with a smile.

Wanda got up to greet her twins say, “Hey, how was your day?” Wanda asked.

Billy decided to speak saying, “It was fine, we ate at Peter’s home. How was your’s?”

“Mine was pretty good, I got some news that Vision’s new body has been fully restored, and Tony is ready to start transferring his old memories.” Wanda said.

“That’s great! How much longer do you think it will take until he can come home?” Tommy asked.

“Hopefully in a few weeks.” Wanda said, taking one of her twins’ hands in her’s. “Now how do you feel but me making us some cookies for dessert?

“Yes please!” Tommy yelled happily. Wanda laughed at her son’s joy before going to the kitchen.


	2. Late At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy proceed to talk about their childhoods after desert while Peter Parker has a night out doing some investigating.

A few hours after dessert the twins were in their bedroom, the two boys sat on the floor unable to sleep.

“Remember when we were two and we lost our teddy bears?” Tommy asked, looking at his brother.

“Yeah, we cried in mom’s arms for thirty minutes until dad found them under the couch.” Billy said with a chuckle.

“How did they even get under there anyway?” Tommy asked, even after fourteen years the events that led up to that moment are still a mystery.

“You threw them under there while throwing a tantrum over not getting enough chicken nuggets.” Billy answered.

“How did you know?” Tommy asked in shock.

“Mom told me a few months ago.” Billy answered.

“Of course she did.” Tommy said before putting a hand on his forehead as Billy started to laugh again.

“Hey don’t put yourself down, mom’s chicken nuggets are delicious.” Billy said, still laughing.

After Billy stopped laughing Tommy asked him a pretty tough question, “Do you like living in the real world?”

“Well yeah, sure it’s not like the perfect world we used to live in but we have so much here that we never had there. We have phones with screens, computers, and people flying around in metal suits.” Billy said, waving his hands in the air. “Why, do you not like it here?”

“I do, but I miss Pietro and I miss dad, the one we grew up with, sure I know the here looks and sounds the same but he won’t remember our first steps.” Tommy answered.

“I understand that but maybe mom can use her powers so that he can remember us. She can make people see things, who’s to say she can’t show him that reality and what happened?” Billy said.

“Yeah yeah you’re right, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see though.” Tommy said.

**_Meanwhile:_** Peter was just swinging around the New York skyline in his nanotech suit, it was a weirdly quiet night, it seemed like the City That Never Sleeps is finally sleeping. Though that means that Peter has nothing to do, so he decided to do a little bit of snooping around on the Avengers, nothing weird just reading some files.

“Karen, show me files related to Peter Parker.” Peter said as he sat on the roof of his apartment building.

“Certainly Peter.” The A.I. said.

After looking through a few miscellaneous things like information on his suit, he settled on his personal file. “Karen, let’s take a look at my file.” He said. His file was consisted of a few things, information on himself like his age, home life, school, known associates, powers, and when he came in contact with Tony Stark

After he was done reading up on his Peter decided to read the files on other Avengers. “Hey Karen, can you show me some other files on the Avengers.” He asked.

“Of course Peter, which one do you want me to access?” She asked.

“Uh, show me Tony Stark’s personal file.” He said. In one second the requested file was pulled up, including similar information that Peter’s had, though one interesting things to note were a few projects, which he would look into that later.

Eventually he made his way to Pietro Maximoff’s. Peter decided to skip down to a different section, a new one called Legacy. There, it listed that he was the namesake of Nathaniel Barton, and that after the repeal of the Sokovia Accords the Avengers instituted a new rule: all of the future Avengers must be at least 22 years old, the age at which his sister became one, an age he never reached. This reveal was pretty odd, it meant that Peter wasn’t really allowed to be an Avenger. He thought he was one, maybe not officially because he never signed any paperwork, but he also thought that this might be a good idea, what if he doesn’t want to be a hero in five years, and what if he wants to go to college and live his life.

After a few minutes of intense thought over what he just read Peter decided to move on and read about the projects mentioned in Tony’s file. “Karen, show me Project Genesis.” He said.

“I’m sorry Peter, I cannot access that file.” She said.

“Try Project Gemini.” He said.

“I’m sorry Peter, I cannot access that file.” She said again.

“Try Project Next Gen.” He said.

“I’m sorry Peter, I cannot access that file.” She said once again.

“Can you explain why?” He asked.

“It appears that you don’t have a high enough security clearance to access the files.” She said.

Peter again thought that this was pretty odd, what did Tony Stark have to hide from him?


	3. Permission Slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, Tommy, Peter and Ned receive their permission slips. Later, Billy and Tommy visit Tony.

Monday morning started the twin’s usual routine: wake up seven o’clock, brush their teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast with their mom, and go to school. When at the entrance of the school the pair would go their separate ways to meet up again later at lunch, eventually going to science class with Peter and Ned.

Towards the end of science class Mr. Harrington began to talk about their upcoming field trip, “Good news everyone, we have been selected for a field trip to…” Mr. Harrington began to make drum roll sounds. “The Avengers Compound!” Many other teenagers began to whisper, nevertheless he continued saying, “If you like to attend, please grab a permission slip at the front of my desk.”

Tommy turned to look at Peter, “Well it looks like you were right.” He said while Peter had a smile on his face

Ned walked over saying, “I got permission slips for all of us, just in case you guys are going to go.”

“Of course we are, it’s the Avengers Compound.” Billy said, in fake excitement after all he and Tommy have been there many times.

“Peter, you’ve been there right, what cool stuff do they have there?” Tommy said, also faking his amazement.

“Well they have a room called the Avengers Archives. It basically has information on the Avengers, a ton of memorabilia and replicas, so it’s pretty cool.” Peter said.

“Do they have a replica of their suits?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, and they even have a replica of Thor’s hammer.” Peter said.

“Cool.” Ned said enthusiastically.

After school Tommy and Billy arrived at the home of the Stark family, a home that they often visited becoming the de facto grandchildren of Tony and Pepper, who was currently pregnant with their first child.

Right before Tommy rang the doorbell it was opened by a heavily pregnant Pepper Potts. “Hey it’s good to see you.” Pepper said as she moved to hug the two boys.

“It’s good to see you too, how are you, how’s gramps, how’s little Morgan doing?” Tommy said as he and his brother moved out of the hug.

“Tony and I are, fine though Morgan is kicking a lot so she seems eager to leave.” Pepper answered.

“Well that’s good to hear, do you mind if we come inside?” Billy asked.

“Uh, yes of course come on in. F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Tony that the boys are here.” Pepper said as she led the boys inside.

“Where is he?” Tommy asked.

“The nursery, putting in the final touches.” Pepper said.

A minute later Tony walked down the stairs with paint on his hands. “Hey grandpa.” Billy said.

“Hey kiddos! How are you guys?” Tony said with enthusiasm as he went to hug the twins.

“We’re fine, got new that our class is going on a field trip to the Compound. Did you have anything to do with that by the way?” Billy asked. Which was true, Flash didn’t even try to make fun of Peter (he _still_ didn’t believe in the internship), mostly because Tommy was there and Flash likes to be a suck up.

“Maybe.” Tony said.

Pepper looked at him with _slight_ anger, “Tony, why would you do that?” She asked.

“Can’t a grandfather just spend time with his grandkids, his “intern”, and their friends without an ulterior motive?” Tony asked.

“We’re doing that right now though.” Tommy said before pointing his finger at Tony, “Did Clint put you up to this, I know he likes to plan things?”

“No, I promise you what ever I did it was of my own accord. Besides, think of it as a way to learn more about what you’ll be doing one day, following in your parent’s footsteps and making a proud grandpa.” Tony said, he often discusses the possibility of the boys becoming heroes, it took a lot of convincing and she agreed. But only on one condition, the boys had to be eighteen when they could officially reveal the information to the public and at least four more until they could become actual Avengers.

“Okay can we talk about anything but that, that’s the last thing on my mind.” Billy said in a stressed tone.

“Uh, sure like we go on the walk just the three of us and talk. How does that sound?” Tony said in an attempt to calm the situation he put them in.

“Um, yeah let’s go for a walk, a walk sounds good.” Billy said as he was led outside by his brother and grandpa as Pepper closed the door.

“So how’s the situation with dad going?” Tommy asked with his hands in his pockets.

“Well, like I told your mother we’re working on his memory but after that he’ll need a few weeks of R&R, in the meantime he’ll get to spend time with you two before he can come home and you can be a family.” Tony answered.

“You know after he comes back, lying about our past might be harder.” Tommy said.

“What do you mean by that?” Tony asked.

“What I mean is we establish a truth to that lie, when dad gets back he becomes the actual CISO. Think about it, everyone at the company can finally put a face to the name that they’ve been hearing when you first started the lie, and dad can get back out into the world.” Tommy said.

“You know that’s actually a good idea, I’m gonna talk to Pepper about that.” Tony said with a smile.

Eventually Tommy and Billy had to say goodbye to their grandparents. “All right well you two come visit us soon okay, and maybe help out after Morgan comes.” Pepper said before hugging the two of them.

“And next time I talk to your mother, we’ll talk about your idea.” Tony said before he joined in on the hug.

“Okay, bye.” Said the twins.

Two hours later, the twins were eating dinner with their mother when they mentioned the field trip. “Our science teacher gave us the permission slips for that field trip.” Tommy said as the twins pulled their permission slips out of their pockets.

Wanda then grabbed a pen using her telekinesis and began to read over the permission slips. “Do you guys want to stay at the Compound after the field trip is over? You could easily say that I’m picking you up after picking up some paperwork.” Wanda said.

The boys looked at each other for a second before Billy said, “Uh yeah sure.”

Wanda then proceeded to check the, “Picked up by parent/legal guardian at the location of the trip” option. Tommy was surprised that they even had that option. “Don’t forget to give these to your teacher tomorrow.

“Okay mom.” Tommy said before grabbing his and Billy’s permission slips.

Billy had some underlying doubts about how well this trip would go, so many things could go wrong. Off the top of his head he thought of a few ways: the entire class could find out about their parentage, they could find out about their powers, someone could accidentally start a fire, they could go on lockdown, and the worst being that someone could die.

He was then knocked out of his thoughts by his family. “Billy, you okay? I can feel your anxiety.” Tommy asked concerned.

“Just a little worried about what could happen during the field trip that’s all.” Billy said.

“Are you sure Billy?” Wanda asked reaching for his hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine but a little tired so I’m gonna go get some sleep. Night.” Billy said before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is already eleven pages in Microsoft Word! I’ll probably have the fourth chapter out soon, with the fifth (that I’ve already stated working on because I just wanted to get my ideas out) being the field trip which will probably be pretty long as well. Night.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Ned of his plan meanwhile Tommy has a talk with Billy.

Swinging from building to building helped Peter clear his head, he needed to think of the right words to say before calling Ned.

“Okay, I can do this, I can do this. Karen, call Ned.” Peter said nervously.

“Calling Ned.” Karen said.

A screen popped up in the HUD of his mask. “Uh, hey Peter what’s up?”

“Okay, so a little while ago I was looking through some secure files and there were like three that I couldn’t look into. I was wondering if maybe you could hack into the secure system like you did with my suit, please?” Peter said.

Ned took a second to speak, trying to think about Peter’s idea. “Peter you’re talking about breaking into a secure system, we could go to jail.”

“No we won’t remember last time when we hacked into my suit? All I got was a slap on the wrist, it’ll be fine.” Peter knew he was being reckless, but he wanted to know, he needed to know what was in those files. “Come on, you’re my Guy in the Chair.”

“Fine.” Ned said. He was still worried about the situation. “What’s the plan?”

“Okay so, Saturday we go to the Compound and using my badge we enter Mr. Stark’s lab and you hack in to his computer. We use Karen to disable F.R.I.D.A.Y. so that she can’t alert anyone about what’s going on, using his credentials we look into the files, and I’ll take photos of the documents. It’s the perfect plan, trust me.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Ned groaned.

Tommy was worried about his brother, like their mother Billy suffered from mental illness i.e. anxiety and depression. With that in mind Billy always feared the worst which was what happened at dinner, and that in turn scared Tommy who always wanted to protect him just like their uncle did with their mother.

“Hey.” Tommy said as he opened the door to their.

“Hey.” Billy said in a calm voice.

“Do you want to talk?” Tommy asked.

“About what?” Billy asked.

“I-I’ve noticed that you’ve been a lot more anxious lately, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about that.” Tommy said trying to approach the subject as carefully as possible.

“Okay, you already know this but the field trip is stressing me out and being the future of the Avengers is just too much. What if we fail, what if I fail?” Billy said starting to cry.

“Billy, it’s okay to be scared, I am too. You’re not alone in this little brother.” Tommy said as Billy wipes away his tears.

“By twelve minutes.” Billy said with a laugh.

“Still makes me older than you though.” Tommy said.

Tommy went to his bed tired, it took a while for Billy to fall asleep but he did eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I will make it up to you with a long field trip chapter. Should come out soon


	5. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a field trip and meet a few of the Avengers.

Tommy and Billy arrived at the bus a few minutes before it was scheduled to leave. “Tommy! Billy! Back here!” Peter yelled, gesturing towards the back of the bus.

As the pair moved towards the back Tommy was stopped by Flash who said, “Hey Tommy come sit with us.” He said gesturing towards him, Brad, and a few other.

Tommy had a sad look on his face, he wanted to sit with his friends and these people weren’t his friends. “Sorry.” Tommy mouthed to the others as he sat down with Flash. Thus beginning of what felt like the longest bus ride of Tommy’s life.

The second he was allowed to exit the bus Tommy left thinking, “Finally, I’m free.”

“We’re not free yet.” Billy said in Tommy’s mind as he left the bus.

“Alright, does everyone have their stuff?” Mr. Harrington asked, but no one bothered to answer. “Okay I guess that means that everyone did, let’s go inside.”

The class was greeted by a staff member named Salena, “Hello everyone, I’m Salena I’ll be your tour guide for today, please wait while I get your badges.” She said.

“Everyone, I expect you to be on your best behavior, remember we are guests here.” Mr. Harrington said like they were a bunch of five year olds.

Five minutes later Salena returned to distribute the badges one by one, until she noticed something peculiar. “Huh, we seem to be missing three badges, probably an error in the system. F.R.I.D.A.Y., we seem to be missing three of the guest badges, would you mind checking if there’s an error in the security system?” She said, clearly confused because this has never happened before.

“It appears that three of your guests: Peter B. Parker, Thomas A. Shepherd, and William P. Shepherd already have their own badges.” Said the A.I.

All three of the boys thought they would get away with it as they proceeded to take out their badges, but none of them knew about the one badge per person rule. Unfortunately other kids noticed the differences between Salena’s badge and the ones that belonged to the trio.

“Uh, excuse me? Why are their badges different from your’s?” Asked Betty Brant.

“Good question, each employee or visitor at any location owned by Stark Industries like this one, has a badge that gives them certain access to different areas of the building that correspond to their rank. Level one is for guests, level 2 for tour guides like myself, level three for interns, level four for general office workers and personnel lie janitors or security guards, level five for the more important employees, level five for executives, the Avengers, and others of their choice.” Salena explained.

“But why do they have level five badges then?” Flash asked.

“Like I said Flash, I work with Mr. Stark, which means I need access to a lot of places.” Peter said.

“And our dad is one of the executives so he let us have the level five badges.” Billy said. Flash gave Tommy an angry look.

“Well with that out of the way let’s get on with the tour.” Salena said trying to diffuse the tension. “First stop: the Avengers Archives where you will find a ton of information on your favorite Avenger.”

Flash walked up to Tommy as they all started to walk. “You didn’t tell me your dad worked with Tony Stark.”

“You never asked so I didn’t say anything.” Tommy said before he left to walk with his brother.

A few minutes later the class was led to the entrance of the Avengers Archives by Salena. “Welcome to the Avengers Archives.” She said as she opened the doors.

The doors led to a large room, glass cases that held replica suits covered two of the walls, next to the cases were tablets with names of the heroes. Tommy and Billy immediately moved towards their mother’s display case, Peter and Ned stood next to Tommy as Billy tapped the screen. A menu popped up with options to view information on her powers, backstory, and even photos.

Billy selected the backstory option, even though Wanda was their mother there was so much about her that they didn’t know. After scrolling through information he reached the end, which said “After the attack on Wakanda, Maximoff chose to retire like the rest of the Avengers, and occasionally visits the Compound.”

“Maybe we’ll get a chance to meet her today.” Ned said.

“Hopefully, it would be super cool.” Billy said, he could describe his mother as kind and caring individual, of course those who never met her wouldn’t know that though.

The four eventually split up, Tommy and Billy to the left, Peter and Ned to the right but eventually met up when it was time to leave the room. “Next stop: the research labs.” Salena said as she led them out of the room.

“These are the research labs, here scientists work on new technology for both Stark Industries and the Avengers. Most of the labs are shared, however when it comes to the likes of Erik Selvig, Helen Cho, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark private labs are also available.” She said as she led them through a set of double doors. “Any questions?”

Brad raised his hand asking, “Are we allowed to enter any of the lab spaces?”

“Actually yes, today we have been granted access to Tony Stark’s personal lab which is pretty rare. Unfortunately that is on the next floor so we will have to go up three floors.” She said, as she began to walk again.

Eventually after going up the stairs and through a few hallways they reached Tony’s lab. “Okay, everyone we have five minutes in here and remember not to touch anything.” She said as she swiped her badge.

“Huh, so this is where you work.” Tommy said as he turned to look towards Peter.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Peter said.

It was a rather large room, computer monitors took up a lot of the area, and in the center was a large rectangular table that was capable of displaying holograms. “This looks amazing.” Ned said, Peter looked over and the two shared a look, a sign of acknowledgement of their plans.

“Looks pretty cool.” Billy said with a nod.

Tommy and Billy started to walk around the lab while Peter and Ned began to talk about their plans. “Okay so, after the field trip is over we go home, tomorrow we come back go here, Karen disables F.R.I.D.A.Y., you hack into the computer, and using Stark’s credentials we look at the secure files.” Peter whispered.

“Got it, but are you sure we should be doing this? Remember what I told you could happen? If we get caught, we could end up in freaking jail Peter.” Ned whispered back. He was not going to jail for some stupid reason.

“It’ll be fine Ned, I’ve thought it all through.” Peter whispered.

“Okay, but if we get arrested I’m going to turn on you.” Ned whispered back.

“Noted.” Peter said.

“Time’s up everyone.” Salena said. “Next stop: the cafeteria.”

The mention of the cafeteria made Tommy’s stomach growl, it’s been four hours since he had any food and boy was he hungry. Sadly however, it was a ten minute walk to the cafeteria, and while he could easily get there in less than a second but since he had to act “normal” he had to slowly move like everyone else.

The cafeteria was large, fit to accommodate hundreds of people, touch screens where people could order their meal and selected their drink of choice were held securely in the walls next to window where people could pick the food up. Tommy and Billy never went into the area, instead choosing to eat in the kitchen of the private Avengers living space.

Tommy and Billy were some of the first people to order their meal, Tommy choose chicken, mashed potatoes, fries, a small salad, a chocolate chip cookie, and finally a bottle of lemonade. “How are you going to carry that?” Peter asked.

“Easy I put the lemonade in my backpack, the cookie in pocket, and carry the rest.” Tommy said with a smirk.

Billy ordered a lot less than his brother, opting for a chicken salad, mashed potatoes, a cookie, and the same drink. After the twins picked up their meals they found a place to sit and wait for Peter and Ned to join them.

“What did you get?” Billy asked the other boys.

“Uh, two slices of pizza, a soda, and some curly fries.” Peter said as he sat down.

“Pretty much the same thing he got but with a slice of cake.” Ned said as he too sat down.

MJ walked by the table holding her tray, “Hey MJ you can join, us if you want.” Peter said.

“Uh, yeah sure.” MJ said as she sat down. “Hey Tommy?”

“What?” Tommy asked as he stuffed his face with mashes potatoes.

“How do you eat like that and not get fat?” She asked.

“Uh, well y’know lots of excise, the usual.” Tommy said after he swallowed his food.

“Hey MJ, hey Tommy.” Brad said as he sat down next to MJ. Tommy knew that Brad had a slight crush on her for a while, trying to get closer to her by butting in on her conversations with Tommy and the others.

“Hey Brad.” MJ and Tommy said.

“So, did you here about that new movie called Jojo Rabbit that’s coming out in a few moths?” Brad asked, in an obvious attempt to ask her out on a date.

“Uh, yeah but it’s not really something I’d want to see, why?.” MJ asked, clearly trying to get out of the situation.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a group of people together to watch it.” Brad said, in an obvious attempt to make it out of the awkward situation.

The rest of lunch was a bit awkward, Brad still stayed even though there was really no point in doing so. But thankfully Salena and Mr. Harrington rounded up all the students before saying, “I hope you had a good lunch everyone, because it’s time for our next stop, the executive floor.”

Thankfully there was an office there with Vision’s fake name, for two reasons. A) to keep up the lie and B) so that the room can be ready for him when he can come home. “So this means that we can finally see where your mysterious father works.” Flash said to Tommy. “Maybe you can let us meet him too?”

“Nope, he’s in Europe on business, but maybe you can take a look inside his office.”

“Cool.” Flash said.

As the group walked into the elevator Salena informed them of another incredible opportunity, “We are allowed to go into an executive’s office, now I won’t say who’s office it is so you’ll just have to wait and see.” Billy thought the answer was pretty obvious, it was clearly his dad’s office.

Of course she still tried to keep up the mystery, and Billy’s suspicions were confirmed when she stopped at the two double doors that blocked people from entering the room. “Everyone, this is the office of our Chief Information Security Officer, Victor Shepherd. Thomas, William would you like to do the honors?” She said.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Billy said as he tapped his badge on a sensor before Tommy opened the doors. At the center of the office was a wooden desk with a name plate in the front, a computer, and pictures on either side of the desk. Bookshelves lined the wall behind his desk. The photos were from the alternate reality that had somehow survived and ended up in the Avengers Compound.

Peter, Ned, and the other students walked around the large office. “That’s what you guys looked like when you were younger?” Peter asked as he pointed to an old Christmas photo from when the twins were five, Tommy and Billy sat in front of the tree with big smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, we were five that year.” Billy said smiling as he picked up the photo.

Peter then pointed to another photo of their parents the day they brought the twins home from the hospital. “I’m guessing these are your parents.” Peter noticed something peculiar, while he didn’t recognize the blond man, something about the brown haired women seemed familiar but he just couldn’t figure out why.

Billy smiled at the photo, remembering the time when Wanda showed him that day, seeing his father’s smile only made Billy miss him even more. “Yeah, this is when we went home for the first time.” Tommy said with a smile.

“So when’s your dad coming home?” Peter asked.

“Uh in a few months, hopefully before October.” Billy said.

“Hopefully, I would love a chance to work with him.” Peter said.

“I’m sure he would like that, he’s heard about you from Tony and us.” Billy said.

“Oh, thank you I appreciate it.” Peter said.

“Everyone it’s time to leave, and head to one of our final stops for a special surprise.” Salena said. The class quickly left the office wondering what the surprise was. Most, if not all of them thought that they were going to meet some of the Avengers. Though Tommy, Peter, and Billy soon realized where they were going as they kept walking, they were going to visit Tony.

As the class got closer to Tony’s office the class grew more and more excited, meanwhile Tommy, Peter, and Billy grew more and more nervous. When the class finally reached the door Tony stepped out in wearing his E.D.I.T.H. glasses and a smile. “Hello Midtown science class, as you all know I am Tony Stark.” Tony said as their classmates, and even Mr. Harrington started freaking out.

“Now, your tour guide told you about a surprise well, it’s time for you guys to find out. You guys are going to be interviewed for an internship well except for Peter, first up is uh Sally Avril.” Tony said as the glass grew even more excited, as a brown haired girl nervously stepped forward and was led into Tony’s office.

It took around ten minutes for her interview and every interview after until Billy was called. “Billy Shepherd, your up next.” Tony said as Billy walked towards the office.

As Tony closed the door he began to ask, “So, how’s your day going?”

“I’m okay, I just wanna know why you’re doing this?” Billy asked as he sat down.

“Well, I may or may not have a surprise for you and your brother, and I just wanted to get your input.” Tony said as he sat down behind his desk.

“But why couldn’t you just show us at your home?” Billy asked.

“Well, I can’t really show it at home or Pepper might get a little upset.” Tony said as he lifted a silver case onto the desk.

“What is it?” Billy asked before he went to open it.

“Open it, you’ll see and the a pass code is 0-4-2-0-0-5.” Tony said.

“Okay.” Billy said as he input the code in the case. When he pushed the last button the case automatically opened itself, two panels opening at its sides displaying holograms, in the center appeared to be a red hooded cape on one side with a silver crown adorned with swirls (the relic he uses during his training with Stephen Strange), and a blue suit with red accents. “You can’t be serious?” Billy asked with a smile on his face.

“I’m being serious kid it’s yours, granted I might have to make a few more adjustments before you can actually wear it.” Tommy said, also with a smile on his face.

“T-This is amazing grandpa, thank you.” Billy said as he got out of his chair to hug Tony.

“Your welcome kid, but could you make me a promise?” Today asked, still hugging Billy.

“What.” Billy asked.

“When you put on this suit and go out there to help people, promise me that you’ll do your best.” Tony said as he let go.

“I will, I promise.” Billy said.

“Good, now I’m gonna put this up, and you go out there and don’t tell Tommy a single thing.” Tony said as he turned the case towards himself and began to close it. Billy then nodded and left the room.

Three minutes later Tony came out and asked for Tommy to come in, he then asked Tommy the same questions he asked Billy before presenting him with an identical case.

“Password is uhh, 0-3-2-0-0-6.” Tony said.

When Tommy’s case opened his two side panels also displayed holograms, and in the center was a green suit with silver accents and had the appearance of armor, silver and green gloves, and silver goggles with orange tinted lenses. “This is so awesome.” Tommy said with a laugh as he picked up the goggles.

“Do you wanna know the special features?” Tony asked before Tommy nodded. “There’s am orange triangle in the front of the suit that doubles as a tracker, your brother has an oval shaped one, the lenses are fit with a HUD for navigation and an AI, and it comes with a stealth feature that will cover your face.”

“I have my own AI?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, and you can name it if you want, like Peter did after he hacked in to his suit.” Tony said.

“I-I don’t even know what to name it.” Tommy said.

“You’ll think of something.” Tony said.

“W-When care I wear it?” Tommy asked as he put the goggles back.

“I still have to do some adjustments, so maybe in a few months. And eventually, you can wear it to help people.” Tony said.

“Okay, I promise to put it to good use.” Tommy said as he got up and gave Tony a hug.

“You better, because if you don’t and end up endangering people’s lives, then it ends in this getting taken away and you get grounded.” Tony said.

“I will, I promise.” Tommy said as he let go.

“Good, now go back outside while I pack this up.” Tony said as Tommy gave him a nod and walked outside.

It took another ten minutes before Tony completed his interviews, and then he delivered the final surprise. “I have one more surprise left for all of you, a tour of the Avengers living space led by me. Salena, you can go home early if you want.”

“Okay Mr. Stark.” Salena said as she left

“Now, who wants to meet Falcon, Captain America, the Scarlet Witch, the Winter Soldier and Thor?” Tony said trying to get the class excited.

A student named Vivian then raised her hand to ask, “Uh, why aren’t Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the Hulk here?”

“Hawkeye is with his family, Widow and the Hulk’s alter ego are out doing who knows what.” Tony said as he started to walk. “Now follow me everyone, our first stop is the kitchen and lounge.”

It took the class five minutes to reach the kitchen area where they saw Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Thor watching baseball until they heard the doors open. “Hey Tony, and uhh everyone else.” Steve said as he and his fellow Avengers (minus Wanda) left the couch to greet the class.

Tony looked around area noticing that Wanda was missing. “Where’s Wanda?”

“The common area, last time I checked.” Steve said with a little smile for Tommy and Billy.

“Thank you.” Billy mouthed.

“Okay, class that’s where we’re going to next.” Tony said.

A few hands then shot up. “Uh, you.” Steve said, pointing to Ned.

“Uh, I have a question for Thor. How did you pick the location for New Asgard?” Ned asked.

“I wanted a location that had a lot of land, and frankly one that would be open to house us.” Thor said.

The next five minutes were filled with people asking questions before Tony led them to the common area. Wanda sat in a gray chair reading a book, and drinking tea in front of the fireplace, Tommy and Billy smiled at their mother.

“Hey Tony, and I see you brought some people with you.” Wanda said as she moved her cup onto the table with her mind.

“Hi Wanda, what book were you reading?” Tony asked as he stepped aside.

“Pride & Prejudice.” Wanda said as she put the book down. “So does anyone have any questions for me?”

Betty spoke first as she pulled her phone out to record, “Hi, my name is Betty I’m a reporter for the school. I wanted to ask you about why you became an Avenger and what you do now that you’re retired?”

“Betty it’s nice to meet you, the reason I became an Avenger was similar to why Natasha did actually, we made mistakes and we wanted to fix them. To answer your second question, I spend most of my time at my house reading and cooking.” Wanda said with a warm smile.

MJ raised her hand next, “Uh, my name is MJ and I was wondering about what it was like for you to get your powers?”

“Well MJ, it was tough I was going through constant treatments, kept in isolation, and after getting my powers I was then kept away from the only family I had left. So, as you can imagine it wasn’t exactly all peachy keen.” Wanda said.

After a few more questions it was time to leave the Compound, and as the group headed to the elevator Ned asked Billy, “Why didn’t you ask her any questions?”

“I don’t know, I just so nervous that I couldn’t think of anything to say.” Billy said, it technically true he was a little nervous.

When they reached reached the lobby Mr. Harrington pulled Tommy and Billy aside to talk to them. “So because your mom is coming to pick you up, I’m just going to leave you guys here, and I’m sure that these employees will keep an eye on you.”

“Okay Mr. Harrington, we’ll see you on Monday.” Tommy said as their teacher walked away.

When the bus left Billy asked, “So, you wanna head back upstairs?”

“Sure.” Tommy said, as he checked to see if the coast was clear. When he was sure it was safe he sped him and his brother upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The passwords I used for the case codes were the first issues Tommy and Billy appeared in the Young Avengers comics. Billy first appeared in the first issue April, 2005 as the Asgardian as basically mini Thor but with a staff (later renamed Wiccan). Tommy in March of 2006, when he was rescued from a mutant prison after he vaporized his school accidentally.


	6. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the prep for FFH begins. Chapter seven is the prep, with chapter eight and onward as the FFH chapters.

The day after the field trip Peter and Ned snuck into Tony’s lab. The first thing they did was take out Peter’s suit to get Karen’s interface into the building to take down F.R.I.D.A.Y. and use Ned’s laptop to disable the security cameras.

“Okay Karen, you are going to have a little chat with your new friend and disable her for a little while.” Peter said as Ned was trying to hack into Tony’s computer.

“Okay Peter.” Karen said.

Five minutes later Ned was in and ready to access the files. “Okay I’m in, I’ve always wanted to say that.” Ned said with excitement as he navigated to the secure files. “Just need to figure out this next password.”

All of that took ten minutes as Ned tried to figure out the password, when he finally did Peter pulled his phone from his pocket. “Thanks man, I can take it from here.” Peter said said as he plugged in the flash drive and searched for the files.

He would search, click, and take a photo of the , repeating the process two more times. “Ned once I’m logged out I’ll get Karen to enable F.R.I.D.A.Y. and you can enable the cameras.” Peter said.

Another five minutes later photos of the files were taken and he logged out. “Karen, I hope you had a good chat but it’s time to go home. Okay Ned, you’re up next.” Peter said as he plugged Karen’s interface back into the his suit.

Ned went back over to his laptop to enable the security system, thankfully he typed fast and it only took three minutes before they were enabled again. Peter and Ned then left without any trouble.

When Peter got home he began to examine the photos, starting with Project Genesis. It seemed pretty normal, the only thing it was about was rebuilding Vision, kind of weird as to why it was so secretive.

But when he got to Project Gemini, when he started to read it he was shocked. The file was on two of his friends, Tommy and Billy. They were lying to him about who they were, this whole time. Apparently they came from some alternate reality created by Wanda who was their mother, the reality collapsed, when they were rescued by her and Doctor Strange, Wanda’s last name was changed to Shepherd (the twin’s last name in the alternate reality), with all of their records being forged. The file had their supposed date of birth, address, and the most surprising thing: information on their powers. Turns out they weren’t just lying about their origin.

Peter was upset but he pressed on to Project Next Gen. It was about identifying new candidates for a new Avengers team, Tommy and Billy were confirmed for the program. Kate Bishop, Teddy Altman, Kamala Khan, Elijah Bradley, and Cassie Lang were being considered. Peter wasn’t on the list and the rejected section included someone by the name of Harley Keener. According to the file the members would be announced when they turned eighteen for training, they would then start fighting crime after four years of training.

After he finished reading Peter took some time to process what he read, so that he wouldn’t make any dumb decisions. Unfortunately however, he decided to confront the twins. After putting on his regular suit he climbed out his window, and started to swing across the city to their address in the suburbs with his backpack. The house was two stories, had a pool in the backyard, and had a garden in the front and backyard. Peter clung to a tree nearby, “Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Peter said.

“Activating Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Karen said.

Peter began saw the two boys in the kitchen washing dishes. “When’s Mom getting back from Uncle Sam’s?” Billy asked.

“She said that she would be home by nine.” Tommy said. So Wanda wasn’t home, that’s perfect.

After a few minutes Peter put on his regular clothes on top of his suit, and rang the doorbell. Peter heard Tommy yell, “Coming!”

“Peter, what are doing here? How do you know where we live?” Tommy asked when he opened the door.

“Uh, don’t worry about that, I was wondering if I could come inside?” Peter asked.

“Sure, come on in.” Tommy said as he led him to the couch.

“Tommy who was at the-oh hey Peter. What are you doing here?” Billy said as he walked into the living room.

Peter just decided that he should come out and say it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Tommy asked in confusion.

“About who you guys really are.” Peter said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Billy asked.

Peter handed them his phone open to the collection of photos he took. Tommy sped through the entire collection in ten seconds. “Okay, I can explain this. We had to lie okay, we didn’t have a choice our mom as the rest of the Avengers made us do it.” Tommy said.

“But you still lied for months, to everyone. You could’ve told me, I would’ve kept it a secret.” Peter said.

“Peter, you’ve been doing the same thing, you lied about being Spider-Man for months. Don’t act like you’re so innocent.” Billy said.

“Oh don’t even try to bring this back onto me. What you did was far worse.” Peter asked.

Billy was starting to get angry, meaning that his powers would start acting up, so he ran upstairs to calm down.

“You know what, I have a solution. We just don’t talk to each other, you know just give each other some space.” Tommy said as he walked Peter out of the house. When he closed the door he immediately went to his brother.

And that was the end of their friendship, Tommy and Billy stopped talking to Peter, and when asked about what happened they always said that it was between the three of them.


	7. A Jump Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after Tommy, Billy, and Peter stop talking they have to prepare for a trip to Europe.

It’s been two months since the falling out, Tommy and Billy started to hang out with other people including Betty, Brad, and Flash. Billy wasn’t all too happy with the change but he and Betty got along well, which in turn caused Tommy to develop a bit of a crush on her.

“Hey, thanks for helping me study for the Spanish test.” Betty said as she, Billy, Tommy walked to science class.

“No problem.” Billy said as they walked through the classroom door.

As Tommy, Betty, and Billy sat down they saw Peter talking to Ned about his plan to get MJ to go out with him.

“So, Betty do you plan on doing anything exciting while in Europe?” Tommy asked.

“Visit the Arc de Triomphe while we’re in Paris.” Betty said.

“You know, I was actually planning on doing the same thing. Maybe we could go together.” Tommy said, it was a lie he had zero interest in going there.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it.” Betty said. “Have you guys packed up yet.”

“Yeah, we finished up last night. Got all the essentials, travel adapters, clothes, headphones, and money.” Tommy said.

“Well, looks like you guys are super prepared.” Betty said.

“Yeah, our mom made sure that we had everything ready and in the car.” Tommy said.

“So, like a grab and go situation?” Betty asked.

“Uh, yeah pretty much.” Tommy said.

The rest of the day was filled with excitement over the trip, they were leaving the country in less than twenty four hours. When they arrived home Wanda greeted them at the door.

“Hello boys.” She said as she hugged them both.

“Hey Mom.” Said both boys at the same time.

As she led them both in side she spoke saying, “I want you both to go to bed a little earlier tonight since I’m driving you both to JFK and I want you guys to have a good breakfast.”

“Okay.” Billy said as he and his twin went to the couch.

Three hours later and the twins were ready for bed. “So, you ready man?” Tommy said as he lay in his bed.

“Yeah, what about you? Are you going to go through with your plan to impress Betty?” Billy said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna surprise her at the Arc de Triomphe with flowers, say what I feel, and ask her out. Simple.” Tommy said.

“Well good luck.” Billy said.

The next day the twins said goodbye to their mom and boarded their flight to Venice.


	8. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy’s vacation gets off to a crazy start.

Boarding the plane was fairly easy, the twins sat on the left side of the plane, Tommy in the window seat and Billy in the middle. Before the plane took off they saw Peter’s attempt to sit next to MJ, only instead to end up with him next to Mr. Harrington, Ned next to Betty, and MJ next to Brad. During the eight hour and forty nine minute flight, the plane encountered minor turbulence that woke Billy up from his nap.

When they arrived at the airport in Venice the twins were the first to make it off the plane and over to baggage claim, where they saw Betty kiss Ned’s cheek and call him “Babe”. By the looked of it, Tommy’s hopes of asking Betty out were now gone, he just stood still with a blank expression until Billy caught his attention by handing him his bag and led him to the metal detectors. After a few minutes majority of the class started to make their way to the exit of the airport when they saw Peter running over shouting, “I’m here!” as he joined the group.

Shortly after Peter joined back up with them the group boarded a water taxi to take them to Hotel DeMatteis. The hotel smelled bad, had water everywhere, and looked very run down.

“This place is sinking.” Flash said as he looked around. He was one of the many students who expressed their dismay.

“I think you mean ‘charming’.” Mr. Harrington said, clearly trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

“Okay everybody, drop your bags off, we’re gonna meet at the Da Vinci Museum at three. Let’s go!” Mr. Dell said waving his hand.

“Vamonos!” Mr. Harrington said.

“It’s andiamo.” MJ said, correcting him.

“Andiamo!” Mr Harrington said, using the right word this time.

“When in Rome, we do as the Romans do. We here in Venice, the socks get wet.” Mr. Dell said as students, including Tommy and Billy went upstairs to pick a room.

After that, Tommy and Billy walked around the city for a bit while taking some pictures to send to Wanda. All was fine until a massive explosion happened, sending water everywhere. Their first instinct was to help people.

“Tommy, you go help civilians get away from the water. I’ll try and stop whatever is causing it.” Billy said as Tommy sped off. Billy pulled his hoodie up in an attempt to not be recognized as he flew up into the air. Whatever was causing it looked like it had a fist.

It wasn’t until a few seconds later that someone else showed up to stop it. Who ever it was had a dome helmet, a purple cape, and some green stuff coming out of his hands. Billy also saw Peter wearing a mask and webbing up buildings. Billy started to use his powers to generate a force field to prevent any damage. When he started to contain a collapsing bell tower, Peter began to web it up to further stop it from falling, and thankfully it didn’t.

A few minutes later Tommy joined back up with Billy to make sure he was okay. “You okay?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, I mostly flew up in the air.” Billy said.

“Uh, do you think Mom’s going to be upset when she finds out?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, we’re probably going to get a very angry call.” Billy said.

He was right, later that day Wanda called sounding very angry. “Thomas Alexander and William Phillip Shepherd, do you have any idea how much danger you could have been in?” Wanda said.

“Mom, we’re fine.” Tommy said sitting on one of the beds in their room.

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling concerned.” Wanda said as she calmed down.

“We know and we understand, but we can handle ourselves.” Billy said.

“Just promise me that you’ll be careful.” Wanda said.

“We promise, love you mom.” Tommy and Billy said at the same time.

“Good, I love you too.” Wanda said before she hung up.

Soon after she hung up Tony sent them a text, “Super proud of you guys!” along with a photo of Morgan with the hint of a smile.

“Thanks Gramps.” Tommy sent, before he and Billy left their room to join the other kids downstairs.

Everyone was discussing the attack as Tommy and Billy walked downstairs. “What do you think it is?” Mr. Harrington asked Mr. Dell.

“You know, being a man of science, witches.” Mr. Dell said.

After Peter finished talking to May, he Tommy and Billy looked at each other, knowing full well what the other one did.

“Sounds like his name’s Mysterio.” Brad said hearing the newscaster.

“Luomo del misterio is Italian for ‘man of mystery’. They don’t actually know who he is.” MJ said as she sat on some steps.

“Mysterio.” Ned said, trying to see if the name felt right.

“Cool name. Babe.” Said Ned and Betty at the same time, causing Tommy to eye roll.

“So how much did you actually see?” Peter asked MJ, trying to make small talk.

“Not much, I was running.” MJ said.

“Right, me too I was also running away. So, Paris is tomorrow, go to the Eiffel Tower. Should be great.” Peter said.

“I read it was secretly build as a mind control antenna to create an army of the insane. Which s why it’s my favorite destination on this whole trip.” MJ said.

Tommy and Billy decided that there wasn’t any real reason that they should be there anymore, so they decided to head up to their room. Everything was fine until Nick Fury entered their room, telling to be at Peter’s in five minutes.

After the five minutes was up they entered the room, noticing that Ned was sleeping on the floor by the looks of it, Fury was sitting in a chair, with Peter standing up looking pretty confused. “What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Relax, I told them to.” Fury said as he set a holographic projector that displayed Earth, down onto a table. “Now that everyone is all here, we can get to discussing what I know about the attack. A week ago, a village in Mexico was wiped out by a cyclone. Witnesses say that cyclone had a face. Three days later, a similar event in Morocco, a village was-“

Mr. Harrington knocked at the door before opening it and saying, “Oh, Tommy, Billy you’re here. Well I was just making the rounds, see if anyone needs any emotional counseling after today’s traumatic event.”

“No, we’re fine thank you.” Peter said.

“Great, ‘cause I’m not qualified to actually-oh, he’s passed out. I’m not really qualified to do it anyway, so good night.” Mr. Harrington said before closing the door.

“That was our teacher, sorry about that. You were saying?” Tommy said.

“A village was destroyed by what may well be another world threatening-“ Fury said.

Betty interrupted this time saying, “Babe, you still awake? You’re not answering any of my texts.”

“Umm, he’s asleep Betty.” Peter said awkwardly.

“Oh, already?” Betty asked sounding a little shocked.

“Hm-mmm, Yeah.” Peter said trying to get her to leave as soon as possible.

“Okay.” Betty said before walking away.

“That’s why it’s imperative-“ Fury said before being interrupted again.

“Boys! That canal water today was filled with dangerous bacteria.” Mr. Dell said.

“Another person touches that door, and we’re going to attend a funeral.” Fury said sounding annoyed. “Now, I want you to suit up. Tommy, Billy, Stark wanted me to hand you these.” Fury then pulled two cases from behind him, ones that they saw before.

It took the boys ten minutes before fully suiting up, when they were finished Fury led them to a boat. Fury then gave each boy a box, “Stark also wanted me to hand these to you.”

“Really?” Peter said wearing the suit to his regular mask. Each boy opened up their box, revealing a pair of sunglasses, ones that looked eerily similar to the pair that Tony wears.

“‘Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.’ Stark said two of you wouldn’t get it because it’s not a Star Wars reference.” Fury said, Billy instantly knew that it was Tommy and Peter.

“Loose the masks and hoods, everyone here has seen you without them. You’d only be feigning anonymity for no good reason.” Fury said as all the boys took away what was keeping their identities a secret. “Come on.”

“Yeah.” Peter said.

“There, we have Maria Hill. That, is Dimitri. And this, is Mr. Beck.” Fury said as he pointed to members of his team.

“Mysterio?” Billy asked, noticing how familiar the man looked.

“What?” Mr. Beck asked.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s just what our friends have been calling you.” Tommy said.

“Well, you can call me Quentin. You all handled yourselves well out there today.” Quentin then pointed at Billy and Peter. “Saw what you did with the tower, we could’ve used someone like you on my world.”

“Thanks.” Billy said with pride.

“I’m sorry, your world?” Peter asked sounding confused.

“Oh, Mr. Beck is from Earth, just not yours.” Fury chimed in.

“This Earth is dimension 616, I’m from Earth-833.” Quentin said.

“This is really cool.” Tommy said.

“Anyway.” Maria said.

Quentin then moved to a holographic table, displaying a black hole. “They were born in stable orbits, within black holes creatures formed from the primary elements: air, water, fire, earth. The science division had a technical name, we just called them Elementals.

Versions of them exist across our mythologies.” Maria interjected.

“Turns out myths are real.” Quentin said.

“Like Thor. Thor was a myth, and now we study him in my physics class.” Peter said.

“These myths, are threats.” Fury said.

“They first materialized on my Earth many years ago. We mobilized and fought them, but with each battle they grew stronger and stronger, I was a part of the last battalion left trying to stop them. All we did was delay the inevitable.” Quentin said.

“The Elementals are here now, attacking the same coordinates. Our satellites confirm it.” Maria said.

“So thanks Mr. Beck for destroying the other three. There’s only one left, fire.” Fury said.

“The strongest of them all, the one that destroyed my Earth. It’s the one that took my family away.” Quentin said in a somber tone.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy said.

“And it will be in Prague in approximately forty eight hours.” Maria said.

“We have one mission: kill it. You’re coming with us.” Fury said.

“I’m sorry, did you say Prague? Listen Fury, this all seems like big-time you know, huge superhero kind of stuff. And, we’re just a bunch of teenagers, sir. There’s got to be someone else you can use. What about Thor?” Peter asked. Tommy and Billy didn’t want to get involved in this either.

“Off-world.” Fury said.

“Okay, umm Doctor Strange?” Peter asked.

“Unavailable.” Maria said.

“Iron Man?” Peter asked for one last time.

“Busy.” Fury said.

“Sir, we real want to help, we do. But if people find out we left our trip, we’re gonna be in big trouble. And if I’m seen like this in Europe, after the Washington Monument, the whole class will find out who I am. And then the whole world will figure out who I am, and then I’m done.” Peter said trying to find some way out of this.

“Okay, I understand.” Fury said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked as he looked at Tommy and Billy.

“Why don’t you get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious. Dimitri, take them back to the hotel please.” Fury said.

“Thank you Mr. Fury.” Peter said. “And, uhh good luck.” The three boys began to walk out of the room, they just wanted to enjoy their vacation.

“See you, kids.” Quentin said.

“Yeah, see ya.” Tommy said.

“Bye Ma’am.” Billy said.

“Yeah.” Maria said.

When they made it back to their hotel, Tommy and Billy went to their room to investigate their glasses. Each came with a set of instructions, telling them to say a specific word. Billy’s was “Lion” an easter egg about his favorite Game of Thrones character. Tommy’s was “Silver”, half of his uncle’s superhero monicker.

“Uhh, Silver.” Tommy said after he put on his glasses.

“Standby for retinal and biometric scan. Retinal and biometric scan accepted.” Silver said.

“Hi.” Tommy said.

“Hello Thomas. I am Silver, an augmented reality security and defense system.” Silver said.

“So, did Tony make you for me?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, in fact I have access to all of Tony’s protocols. Would you like to see what I can do?” Silver said.

Tommy took a second to look at Billy. “Cool, sure.”

“I have access to the entire Stark global security network, including multiple defense satellites, back doors to all major telecommunications networks, and to your suit.” Silver said.

Billy then tried his glasses out, the preamble was pretty much the same well, except for the fact that Billy’s suit didn’t have A.I. capabilities. They spent a few more minutes learning about their glasses before deciding to get some sleep.

The next morning everyone was outside the hotel, excited to go to Paris. Well, that was until Mr. Harrington delivered some unexpected news, “Good news! We’re going to Prague.”

A few students were disappointed and wondering why this happened. “Yeah, tour company called. They upgraded us, you should’ve heard me on the phone with them, I really gave them hell.” Mr. Harrington said.

“All I heard was crying.” Mr. Dell said.

“Look at our upgraded ride!” Mr. Harrington said pointing to a black bus with Dimitri as the driver.

“I’m impressed Mr. Harrington.” Mr. Dell said.

Tommy and Billy went into the bus to find seating, opting to sit towards the back. Peter also sat in the very back alone, and while they were traveling he began to use his new glasses.

He opened his box and put them on, he found a note that read “Say Karen.”

“Standby for retinal and biometric scan. Retinal and biometric scan accepted.” Karen said.

“Karen, is that you?” Peter asked.

“Yes Peter, it’s been awhile. How are you?” Karen asked.

“Umm, I’m good. So what are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“Tony Stark gave me an upgrade. I now have a security and defense system, access to all of Tony’s protocols, the entire Stark global security network, multiple defense satellites, as well as major back doors to all major telecommunications networks.” Karen said.

“Whoa, is MJ texting? No don’t look at it, that’s wrong, that’s wrong.” Peter said.

The bus stopped when Dimitri said, “Break for the toilet. Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes everyone!” Mr. Harrington yelled. “Dimitri, where exactly are we? Okay, I’ll figure it out.”

Tommy and Billy went to the bathroom for a few minutes before taking some time to walk around the rest stop. “Okay, put your one foot in front of the other, and everyone back on the bus.” Mr. Dell said.

“That was ten minutes, let’s go!” Mr. Harrington said.

When everyone got back on the bus, Tommy and Billy sat in the same seats that they had the first time, with Peter now choosing to sit at the front. A few minutes later the bus started swerving, and Peter yelled. “Look at the baby mountain goats!”

“Baby mountain goats?” Mr. Harrington yelled. Tommy and Billy didn’t fall for it, they saw Peter enter the bus through the sun roof wearing his glasses.

“I didn’t see any mountain goats.” Mr. Harrington said.

“You missed them.” Peter said still standing up.

“I know you think none of us have noticed Peter.” Betty said.

“What?” Peter asked.

“About your new look, I love it. Right Babe?” Betty said, causing Tommy to eye roll again.

“Thanks.” Peter said.

“Yeah. Sophisticated, classy, and very European.” Ned said as Peter sat back down.

The bus reached their hotel three hours later. When they walked in they saw a man playing the piano, it looked very fancy.

“Wow, this place is so classy.” Betty said with Ned walking next to her.

“Yeah, so why are we here?” Said a random student.

“Speak for yourself, I’m home.” Flash said as he walked in.

“What can I say? The squeaky wheel gets the upgrade grease.” Mr. Harrington said as he walked in. “Everyone, get settled in, rest up. Because tonight, big surprise, is Prague’s annual Carnival of Lights.”

Peter stepped away with his phone up to his ear. “Hello?” Peter asked.

“Parker, it’s Hill. There’s an earpiece with your suit, put it on an await for further instructions. Understood?” Maria said.

“Yes Ma’am.” Peter said.

“Yeah.” Maria said. Tommy and Billy were then told the same exact info later on.

Mr. Harrington delivered one more piece of news, “The good news is, we’ve all got our own rooms.” The students around him were elated and wondering if it was true or not, it was.

Peter, Tommy, and Billy didn’t stay long though, Fury was waiting for them. “Parker? Parker!” Fury said, trying to get Peter’s attention. They were in a large room with computer equipment, and Quentin in his armor.

“Yes, sir.” Peter said.

“That thing is going to be here in a few hours. Are we boring you?” Fury said.

“He's not bored. He's just thinking about how you kidnapped them.” Quentin said.

“He and the others had obstacles. I removed them.” Fury said.

“They still won't evacuate the city.” Maria said.

“Idiots.” Fury said putting a hand on his head in disappointment.

“So what's the plan, boys?” Fury asked.

“Tommy and I will be in the cathedral tower, keeping watch for the fire monster. When that shows up, we will radio you guys.” Peter said pointing to Billy.

“And then, uh, Mr. Beck and I-“ Billy began to say.

“My name is Mysterio.” Quentin said is a serious tone.

“That's when Mysterio and I will move in.” Billy continued.

“Boys, listen to me. The best hope you have, the only hope, is to stop it here, now.” Quentin said. “No matter what the cost. Maneuver it away from civilians if you can. But most importantly, keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it'll be able to draw power from the earth's core. After that, there's no way to stop it.”

“Hey, man. My friends are here. And I can't help but think that we're putting them in danger.” Peter said.

“You're worried about us hurting your friends? You? Who called a drone strike on our own school tour bus? Stark gave each of us a multi-billion dollar A.R tactical intelligence system. And the first thing you do with it, is try to blow up our friends. It’s clear to me that you were not ready for this.” Tommy said with a hint of anger. He’s always been a bit of a hot head, just like his uncle.

“Oh really Tommy, you don’t think I’m ready for this, well how long have you even had your suit? How long have you even had your powers anyway?” Peter said, also getting a little angry.

“Maybe not as long as you Peter, but at least I’ve had training, so I’m more prepared than you as far as I’m concerned.” Tommy said. He then realized that he shouldn’t have said those things. “Shit, man I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” But it was too late, Peter was already walking out of the room feeling angry and hurt.

Peter swung up and sat on the roof of the build to think. A few minutes later, a visitor came to talk. “Look, Tommy asked me to come up here and see how you were doing. He just, he felt bad about snapping at you.” Quentin said.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, how you feelin'?” Quentin asked.

“Uhh, I didn't think I was gonna have to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just, I had this plan with this with this girl that I really like, and now it's all ruined.” Peter said.

“You're not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid. It's a hard path. You see things, you do things, make choices. People look up to you. Even f you win a battle sometimes, they die. I like you, Peter. You're a good kid, there’s a part of me that wants me to tell you, just turn around, run away from all this. And then, there's another part of me that knows what we're about to fight.

What's at stake. And I'm glad you're here.” Quentin said as he floated down to sit next to Peter.

“Me too.” Peter said.

“But, you’re worried about your friends.” Quentin said.

“Yeah. I just always feel like I'm putting them in danger.” Peter said.

“Look, just get them inside and keep them in a safe place, for just a few hours. It'll be all right.” Quentin said.

“It's really nice to have somebody to talk to about, superhero stuff, you know?” Peter said.

“Anytime. And hey, we survive this, you'll have all summer to kill Brad.” Quentin said.

“See you out there.” Peter said.

“All right.” Quentin said as he left.

After Quentin left, Billy texted him saying, “Look man, Tommy’s really sorry about what he said. He didn’t mean, he was just angry and he said some stuff that he didn’t really mean to say. He needs some time to cool off so that’s why I’m the one who’s telling you this.” Peter decided not to respond, opting instead to find a solution to one of his problems.

A few minutes later, Mr. Harrington rounded up the students. “Good news, we’re going to the opera!”

“Huh?” One student said.

“The opera?” Betty asked.

“Don't look at me.” Mr. Dell said.

“What happened to the carnival?” MJ asked.

“Well this is upgrade living, guys. Come on. The tour company just gave us these tickets, for free! Do you have any idea how much opera tickets cost?” Mr. Harrington said.

“No. Because none of us have ever wanted to go to the opera. Ever.” Flash said.

“Well, I think this is gonna be culturally enriching for us.” Ned said with a glow stick crown on his head.

“Thank you, Ned. Everyone, this is gonna be, maybe, the best four hours of our whole trip.” Mr. Harrington said.

“Four hours?!” All the students yelled.

“Guys, I think this is gonna be really fun. Seriously.” Ned said.

As the group made their way to the opera house Mr. Harrington began to say, “I bet now you’re all happy that I had you pack a nice outfit.” Tommy’s nice outfit was gray slacks and green button down. Billy wore black slacks and a red shirt. Despite being generic, they did look pretty nice.

“Yeah, because we'd much rather go to a 4-hour opera instead of the biggest party in the world.” Flash said.

“Again, don't look at me.” Mr. Dell said.

“Parker, Shepherds, you copy? Comm check. One, two.” Maria said.

When they arrived the opera house was mostly empty. “Okay, here we are, beat the rush.”

Mr. Harrington said.

“Yeah, the rush out.” Mr. Dell remarked.

“Lucky for us, we got the best seats in the house.” Mr. Harrington said as he walked away.

“Let’s go.” Mr. Dell said.

“Are you in position?” Fury asked.

“No.” All three boys said, though Peter did accidentally say it in front of MJ.

“Why the hell not?” Fury asked. “Boys-“

“No, we’re coming.” Tommy said as he and his brother walked away. Peter soon followed, and little did they know that MJ, Ned, and Betty were coming too.

When Tommy and Peter finally reached the cathedral tower Peter said, “All right. we’re in position. As soon as we see something bad, we’ll let you know.”

“Roger that.” Quentin and Billy said.

“How’s the suit?” Fury asked.

“The suit's great. It's awesome. It's a little tight around the old web-shooter-“ Peter said in his black stealthy suit.

“Parker!” Fury yelled.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Peter said.

“So, have you come up with your back up plan?” Tommy said awkwardly trying to make small talk.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Come on Peter, it’s obvious. You’re trying to get MJ to go out with you.” Tommy said.

“Not very well. And uh, Billy told me that you were sorry, about what you said earlier. But Im still not over you guys lying to me, just wanted you to know that.”Peter said.

“Okay.” Tommy said.

“Energy spiking.” Fury said a few minutes later.

“We have seismic activity.” Maria said.

“Okay, he's here. Are you guys ready? You know what to do.” Tommy said as a giant lava monster bust through a building. “Silver, engage stealth mode.”

“On your lead, Tommy.” Quentin said as he and Billy began to fly up in the air.

“You're up, Spider-Man.” Quentin said as he and Billy got ready to contain the Elemental who was currently wreaking havoc.

Tommy began to use his super speed to stop the fires, and Peter began to distract it. The Elemental swung at Peter causing him to jump onto a carousel, only to be knocked off of it. When it touched the carousel the Elemental began to grow larger and larger.

“No guys! He’s got the carousel, he’s getting bigger.” Peter said.

Meanwhile Ned and Betty were trapped on the ferris wheel, Betty began to shout, “Night Monkey! Night Monkey, help! Save us! Night Monkey! Night Monkey, we’re stuck!” The Elemental began to move towards the carousel, Peter tried to stop it with his webs but it wouldn’t work, thankfully however Quentin created a force field around the two of them. Billy tried blasting it as Tommy went to rescue Ned and Betty.

Tommy grabbed the two of them placing them by the opera house. “Are you two okay?” Tommy asked.

“Uhh, yeah.” Ned said before Tommy gave him a thumbs up and left.

Still in the force field Peter asked Quentin, “Are you okay?”

“Go to Plan B?” Quentin asked as the Elemental began hitting the force field.

“Yeah, we gotta hit him with something he can’t absorb.” Peter said.

“I go left, you guys go right. Now!” Quentin said.

“Okay, shoot him.” Peter said after he and Tommy distracted it. Quentin and Billy began to hit it from both sides.

“That hurt him, keep it coming.” Quentin said. “Tommy, keep your distance.”

“I’m trying.” Tommy said.

“We can’t let him get near the ferris whee!” Quentin said.

“Okay, I’m on it!” Billy said. The ground began to split, with the ferris wheel beginning to fall.

“Whoa, what is that?” Peter asked noticing that there was some force keeping him from keeping the structure together.

“That’s it! Nice, nice you got him!” Peter yelled when Beck started to overpower it.

“No, no, no.” Beck said as it fired back.

“It’s too late.” Maria said.

“Whatever happens, I’m glad we met.” Beck said, he sounded like he was going to sacrifice himself.

“Beck, what are you doing?” Billy asked.

“What I should’ve done last time.” Beck said as he absorbed energy back into his suit.

“Beck, don’t do it!” Peter said, trying to get the man to stop.

But Quentin didn’t, instead he charged straight towards the monster. Slowly, parts of the Elemental turned green.

“Beck!” Tommy yelled as he watched it unfold.

Eventually the monster exploded with a wave of green energy and it was over. The three boys went over to Quentin’s body. “Mr. Beck?” Peter asked as Quentin started to breathe again.

“Oh thank God.” Tommy said as Peter pulled the man up.

Fury, Dimitri, and Hill went over to the group. “So it’s over?” Maria asked.

“That was the last of them.” Beck said.

“But not the last threat we'll ever face. We need to stay vigilant. There's a void in this world for someone like you. Hill and I are going to Europol headquarters in Berlin tomorrow, you should join us.” Fury said addressing Quentin.

“Thank you, I just might take you up on that.” Quentin said, shaking Fury’s hand.

“You boys got gift, but you didn’t want to be here.” Fury said as he walked over to the three of them.

“Mr. Fury, I-“ Peter said.

“I’d love have you in Berlin, too. But you've got to decide whether you're going to step up, or not. Stark has given you something incredible. He helped make you who you all are. I need that. The world needs that. But the choice is yours.” Fury said.

“Let’s get a drink.” Quentin said as Fury walked away.

“But we’re not twenty one.” Billy said as the man walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I took dialogue from the movie and ended up altering it a bit. I wanted to mainly stick to canon as close as possible, so that’s why I did it. Also yes I included a Game of Thrones easter egg, Billy is a big fan of A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones, his favorite character is Tyrion Lannister so I thought I could include a little nod to it.


	9. Vacation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, sorry for the wait. That’s what Netflix, exams, holidays, and preparing for my own vacation does I guess.

As Quentin walked away Peter asked, “Should we go with him?”

“You can, but we’re not.” Tommy said.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“It’s been a long day, we’re tired.” Billy said.

“Oh, well I guess I’ll see you later then.” Peter said.

Tommy used his super speed to transport him and his brother into the opera house bathrooms to change. They only missed the first forty five minutes of the show, and when they came to take their seats the excuse that they gave to Mr. Harrington was, “We wanted a better view.” Thankfully he bought it, but unfortunately because of the events that occurred twenty five minutes earlier, they had to leave.

“Everyone, I’ve called your parents, and I have been told that we should send you guys home.” Mr. Harrington said while they were in the hotel lobby. “We will be leaving in the morning, so please get a good night sleep.”

A few of the students were disappointed, Tommy and Billy included, but they did as they were told. But before Tommy went back to his room he decided to talk to Betty.

“Hey.” Tommy said as he tapped her shoulder.

“Umm, hi what’s up?” Betty asked.

“Uhh I heard what happened with you and Ned. A-And I was wondering i-if you were okay?” Tommy said nervously, which was strange because he had never been before.

“Ned and I are fine, we were rescued by some guy in a superhero suit. What happened to you, Billy, and Peter.” Betty asked.

“Good. Billy and I wanted a better view of the show, and I honestly have no idea where Peter went.” Tommy said.

“Okay, well I gotta go, guess I’ll see you later.” Betty said as she left.

A short while later Tommy did what any regular hotel guest would do, take an extra long hot shower and take all the toiletries. He was walking out of Billy’s room when he saw Peter, now back in the clothes he was wearing for the opera.

“So how was the bar?” Tommy asked.

“Uh, it was good. I drank a lot of lemonade.” Peter said, he didn’t tell Tommy about the fact that he gave the glasses away to Quentin.

“Cool. Well I’m gonna go to bed now, bye.” Tommy said as he walked to his room.

Peter was gone in the morning, Tommy and Billy thought that he just went to Europol, however when they got a call from Happy they realized how wrong they were. Apparently Peter was hit by a train and woke up in Holland, it was all because Quentin was a fraud.

They picked him up in a field of flower, he was wearing an orange jersey that he got from someone in prison, and was in pretty rough shape. When Peter was getting his stitches from Happy, Tommy and Billy stayed in the cockpit.

“Relax!” Happy yelled.

“Don't tell me to relax, Happy. How can I relax when I messed up so bad? We trusted Beck, right? We all thought he was our friend, so I gave him of the most important things Stark ever gave me and now he's gonna kill my friends and half of Europe, so please, do not tell me to relax. I'm sorry, Happy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout.” Peter said as he got out of his seat.

“It’s okay to make bad choices. Even Tony, he is my best friend and he is a mess. He second-guesses everything he does, he is all over the place. But one of the very few things he didn't second-guess was picking you.” Happy said. “I know your friends are in trouble and your tech is missing. But you’re not alone, you need to talk to those two and have a real, honest conversation. Tommy, Billy could you come out here please?”

Tommy and Billy came out from the cockpit ready to talk. “I’ll be in the cockpit.” Happy said.

“I know we haven’t been honest with each other but, can we please just promise to be honest with each other from now on?” Billy asked trying to fix the problem as fast as possible.

“Okay.” Tommy and Peter said.

“Good. Happy, we’re done!” Billy yelled

“Okay, that was fast.” Happy said. “Well what what are you going to do now.”

“We’re gonna kick his ass.” Tommy said.

“No, I mean, right now. Specifically, what are we gonna do? Because we've been hovering over a tulip field for the last fifteen minutes.” Happy said.

“Right. We can't call my friends because he's tracking their phones.” Peter said “Give me your phone?”

“My cell phone?” Happy asked.

“Yeah.” Peter said.

“Okay. Here.” Happy said as he handed Peter his phone.

“What's your password?” Peter asked.

“It’s ‘password’.” Happy said.

“No, what is your password?” Peter asked.

“Password. The word. Spell that. Password.” Happy explained.

“You're the head of security and your password is password?” Tommy asked.

“I don't feel good about it either.” Happy said feeling a little ashamed.

Peter went onto Flash’s live stream. “‘Ello, guv’nor! Cup o’ tea for you? I’mma be in London.” Flash said in a terrible accent.

“They’re in London.” Billy said.

“London? Okay.” Happy said.

“Yeah, and I need a suit!” Peter said.

“Suit?” Happy said, as he touched a button which opened a new section of he plane.

Tommy, Billy, and Peter went over and began to start the design process. “Okay, um bring up everything you have on Spider-Man.” Peter said.

A few design options popped up, two were his nanotech and the other his regular suit. They started to choose the suit’s capabilities and colors. “Yeah, open that.” Tommy said wanting to help with the process.

“Okay.” Peter said as he selected a few options, eventually he put a hologram around his arm to get a good look at the web shooters.

“What?” Billy asked as he caught Happy looking at them.

“Nothing, you guys take care of the suit, and I’ll take care of the music.” Happy said as Back In Black started to play and the plane took off.

“Oh! I love Led Zeppelin!” Peter yelled.

“That’s not Led Zeppelin.” Tommy said as he went to put his suit on, he came back in about ten seconds.

Peter ignored Tommy’s comment saying, “Okay, can you pull up my web shooters?” Billy then left to put in his suit.

“Isolate the taser webs and reconfigure and boost the voltage to a factor of 25%, and with complete manual control over detonation.” Peter said as he pulled out a Spider-Man insignia design.

A few minutes later the suit was beginning to be made, the colors were that of his old one, however it lacked belt clasps for extra web cartridges. He still had his drone, a brand new parachute, better Web Wings for gliding, web shooters that don’t detach, and interwoven striations in the biceps, upper legs, and forearms. He would have to reimplement Karen back into the suit later, and maybe do some upgrades with Tony but it was a good start.

The plane was flying over London as Happy was doing a comms check. “All right, comms check? Can you guys hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Tommy said as he floated through the air thanks to his brother.

“Yes sir.” Billy said.

“Yeah I can, it’s just a little loud out here.” Peter said as he clung to the plane.

“I like the new suit.” Happy said,

“Thanks.” All three boys said at once.

As they flew towards the bridge Happy noticed a dark black cloud looming around it. “Whoah, guys re you sure that’s not real?” Happy asked.

“Yeah, it’s just a hundred times bigger than we expected.” Tommy said.

“Still the play?” Happy asked.

“We need to get high enough so that it doesn’t see us coming.” Tommy said.

“Copy. Peter try to stay on.” Happy said as he elevated the plane further up into the air and over the cloud.

“Hey Happy.” Peter said.

“Yeah kid, what is it?” Happy asked.

“We need to have a serious conversation about you and my aunt.” Peter said as the gust of wind knocked him off the plane. Thankfully he had the new parachute and web wings to help him out.

“That’s our cue.” Billy said as he and his brother flew down towards the bridge.

Within three minutes the boys made it inside the cloud, and started to take down drones one by one. “This is just like what happened in Sokovia!” Tommy yelled in excitement as he pulled drones apart with his fists.

“Not exactly, this never happened and you won’t die on me.” Billy said.

Peter used his webs to attach the drones together before activating his taser webs saying, “I hope this works.” It did and the illusion started to fall apart.

“I see you.” Peter said looking straight at Quentin. Their plan was to keep Tommy aid Billy’s involvement a secret, so they could strike at the right moment.

Unfortunately a drone hit him and Peter fell towards the ground. “Peter you okay?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Peter said when he noticed that the illusion collapsed. “Guys it’s gone.”

Billy noticed that a blast was on it’s was to hitting the plane, so he used his telekinesis to grab a hold of it and diverted it. While drones began to target Peter, creating explosions as he started swinging into the air.

Tommy noticed that some of the drones were heading towards the place where the Crown Jewels were kept. “Guys I got bogey heading for the jewels, Billy I’m gonna need you to put me down.” Tommy said as Billy set him down next to the plane.

Tommy started running and made it there in under a minute, Happy, Betty, MJ, Flash, and Ned were all there with a drone trying to kill them. Fortunately for them, Tommy used the element of surprise to destroy the drone and locked everyone in the vault, himself included to protect them.

“Billy can you help me shake these drones?” Peter asked as he struggled to reach Quentin.

“On it!” Billy yelled. He made sure to stay out of their line of sight as he captured the drones with his telekinesis and used his reality warping powers to destroy the drones that were following Peter.

Peter ended up back onto the ground after discovering that he was out of webs, telling the others. “Guys, I’m out of webs!”

“This is exactly why I told you that that you needed bet clasps, but you didn’t listen to me and look at what happened.” Tommy said.

“Tommy! Focus!” Billy yelled.

“Okay, okay. Look right now I’m inside the vault with the others, don’t worry I’m keeping them safe.” Tommy said as drones were trying to force their way in.

“Are we gonna die?” Ned asked.

“Nobody dies on my watch.” Tommy said.

“I wasted my life playing video games and we’re gonna die!” Ned said, clearly disregarding what Tommy just said.

“I have a fake I.D., and I’ve never used it.” Betty said, so now another pers was ignoring him too.

“I post stupid videos daily for people to like me.” Flash said.

“Hey man! Of it wasn’t for those stupid videos my team and I would’ve never found you.” Tommy said.

“Superheroes follow me? I saved us guys!” Flash yelled happily.

“If you saved us, then why are we about to die?” MJ asked.

“Stop it!” Everyone else yelled.

“I’m sorry! Okay? I just, I’m obsessed with telling the truth even if it hurts people’s feelings.” MJ said.

Happy then blurted out his secret, “I’m in love with Spider-Man’s aunt.” Everyone just looked at him confused. “We’re sharing, right?”

“Okay, I’ve have enough of this.” Tommy said as he phased through the vault door and destroyed the drone and left.

Peter finally made it to Quentin’s hidings spot, grabbed him and said, “Your lies are over Beck.”

“This certainly isn’t ideal, but I have contingencies, Karen?” Quentin said as a drone hit Peter with a blast, causing him to fall backwards.

“Just give me the glasses.” Peter said.

“You want these? Come and get them.” Beck said as a a few drones began the to surround him.

The drones created an illusion of darkness with green clouds, it was in that moment that Peter decided to trust himself saying, “Come on, Peter-tingle.” He began to run, jumping on the walls, avoiding the drones that were trying to attack him and even destroying a few.

“Why aren't these drones firing?” Quentin asked Karen.

“You can thank us for that.” Tommy said as he and his brother stood in a corner, one by one the drones began to fall apart. Peter used one of the drones that was still active to hit Quentin was a concussive blast, knocking him to the ground.

“Beck! Beck, you lied to us. I trusted you.” Peter said as he took his mask off and struggled to walk over.

“I know. That's the most disappointing part. You're a good person, Peter. Such a weakness.

Stark was right. You do deserve that.” Quentin said as he handed Peter the glasses. But in all actuality that was an illusion, the real Quentin fired a gun, and luckily Peter caught on.

“You can't trick us anymore.” Peter said as he grabbed Quentin’s wrist, and took the glasses away from him. “Karen, turn off the drones!” Quentin began to fall to ground, dying.

“Biometric scan complete. Welcome back, Peter. Shall I execute all cancellation protocols?” Karen said.

“Do it. Execute them all.” Peter said.

“Confirmed.” Karen said as the remaining drones flew black up into the sky and back to a satellite.

“Lion, find all the locations for members of Quentin Beck’s team.” Billy said after he put on his glasses.

“Here are their current locations.” Lion said.

“We’ll be right back.” Billy said as he grabbed his brother’s arm, teleporting them to every location. William Ginger Riva, Victoria Snow, Gutes Gutterman, and Janice Lincoln were all captured before being taken to the police.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to understand Quentin’s motivation. “How could you do all of this?”

“You'll see, Peter. People tend to believe. And nowadays, they’ll believe anything.” Quentin said, struggling to get the words out. He died after finishing that sentence

“No they won’t.” Tommy said as he and his brother hopped out of a portal. “Not after they know what you did.”

Peter but his glasses back on asking Karen, “Is…Is this real?”

“All illusions are down Peter.” Karen said.

Billy teleported them back onto the ground below, the only reason Tommy didn’t use his super speed was because Peter was having trouble walking. They eventually encountered MJ who began to hug Peter.

“MJ.” Peter said.

“Are you okay?” MJ asked.

“I’m okay. You okay?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.” MJ said.

“Is everybody also okay?” Peter asked.

“Everyone’s okay.” MJ said still hugging him.

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“There was this- the drones, and they were following us, and someone came in and he rescued us.” MJ explained as she let go of him. “Did you get him?”

“Yeah umm, we did.” Peter said gesturing to the twins.

“Well I umm, brought that. In case you needed any more help.” MJ said as she gestured to a spiked mace from the vault that was on the ground.

“Thanks.” Peter said with a chuckle.

“Anyway uhh, there was this sweaty guy, in the tower with us. I think he works for you or something like that. He umm, he gave me this.” MJ said as she pulled out the broken Black Dahlia necklace.

“No, no! Oh, MJ, I am so sorry. I had this plan, this stupid plan, and I wrote it all down, and I was gonna buy you this. I was gonna give it to you in Paris, at the top of-“ Peter said before MJ kissed him. “Did you kiss me?”

“I don’t really have much luck when it comes to getting close to people, so I lied. I wasn’t watching you ‘cause I thought you were Spider-Man.” MJ confessed.

“That’s great.” Peter said relieved.

“Black Dahlia.” MJ said.

“Like the murder.” They both said at once.

“I’m sorry it’s broken.” Peter said.

“I actually like it better broken.” MJ said.

“I really like you.” Peter said.

“I really like you too.” MJ said before they kissed again.

“Oh umm, and sorry to ruin the moment but, who are they?” MJ asked gesturing to Tommy and Billy.

“Oh umm, hey MJ.” Billy said as he took his hood off, while Tommy took off his goggles.

“Holy-wait you guys have powers?” MJ asked.

“Yeah we have, for a while and uhh, there’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about us.” Tommy said.

“Okay, but I should umm, I should walk, probably get back to the class.” MJ said.

“We’ll go and, yeah I don’t know.” Peter said.

“Just in case.” MJ said as she grabbed the spiked mace.

“Peter, I think we should get you back on the plane to get you patched up.” Billy said.

“Good idea.” Peter said. After two minutes on the plane, all three boys got cleaned up and changed back into their regular clothes.

A few hours the class was on another plane ride to EWR, this time Peter and MJ sat next to each other, and eventually fell asleep with with their heads touching. The eight hour and fifteen minute flight was pretty relaxing after all that they had endured.

When the class got off of the students grabbed their bags, and began walking towards the entrance where their parents were waiting, with Wanda wearing sunglasses to avoid being recognized. Peter and MJ holding hands, walking next to Tommy and Billy.

“You sure no one else has figured it out?” Peter asked, referring to his secret identity.

“Yeah. It's not like anybody really pays attention to you.” MJ said.

“Ouch.” Peter said.

“Except for me, well technically us I guess.” MJ said referring to her and the twins.

“Aww.” Billy said.

“Thanks.” Peter said.

“Don’t be late.” MJ said as she walked away from the boys.

“I won’t, see you later.” Peter yelled.

Betty and Ned walked up next to them, Betty saying. “You guys are so cute.”

“Thanks. I was thinking that maybe the four of us shouldn’t, I don’t know like go on a double date or something.” Peter said.

“Oh, we broke up.” Betty and Ned said in unison. Tommy was ecstatic on the inside after hearing those words.

“No! What, why?” Billy asked with a shocked expression.

“Men and women grow apart, but the journey they share together will always be apart of them.” Ned explained.

“You are so wise.” Betty said, grabbing Ned’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Ned said before the two walked away.

“So we’ll uh, see you later.” Tommy said before he and his brother began to walk away.

“Yeah okay.” Peter said.

The twins walked up to their mother who greeted them with a big hug. “So, how was your vacation?” Wanda asked as she let go.

“Honestly, not much of a vacation. But it was still pretty fun.” Tommy said showing her the case that held his suit.

“Well, judging by the news it looked like it. Come on, let’s talk more about it all on the way home.” Wanda said as they walked off.

Judging by what she said they were about to be in for a real truth bomb during their ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all have a wonderful rest of the year and that you had a wonderful *insert holiday here*!


	10. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futures are discussed and secrets are revealed to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back....

Both of the twins sat in the back seats of Wanda’s black SUV when they finally reached their home. When she opened the door they found the rest of the Avengers sitting in the living room.

“Boys, have a seat.” Wanda said. Tommy and Billy awkwardly sat on the couch.

Steve was the first to speak asking, “You’re probably wondering why we’re all here, right?”

“A little bit.” Billy said.

“Maybe a little.” Tommy said making a gesture with his left hand.

“Well then, I guess we should just come right out and say it.” Steve said. “After the events in Europe we’ve decided that when you’re eighteen, we’re going to take the project public. We’ll hold a press conference, talk about the project, and you’ll introduce yourselves. After that, you’ll leave without taking any questions, the less they know the better.”

“Okay and what’s next?” Billy asked.

“You’ll do more training, graduate from high school, go to college, talk to the other candidates, and when you’re twenty-two you’ll officially become Avengers.” Tony said.

“Sounds good.” Tommy said. “But just one question, when can we pick code names?”

Tony got up and patted him on the shoulder saying, “In due time kid, in due time.”

“Okay cool.” Tommy said with a smile.

“Perfect, we’re all in agreement.” Tony said. “We will see you next week to prepare and for more training.”

After some catching up the Avengers said goodbye to the twins, and a few hours later they met up with Peter, Ned, and MJ. The group met in a bodega by Peter’s home, they all bought a sandwich and some candy. Tommy, Billy, and Peter had backpacks with their suits inside.

“Hey umm Ned, can I ask you something?” Tommy asked, he wanted to know if it was okay to ask Betty out.

“Sure, what’s up?” Ned asked as they walked outside.

“I was wondering if it was okay to ask Betty out?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah sure go ahead.” Ned said before he took a bite from his sandwich.

“All right cool.” Tommy said, that was easier than he thought it would be.

“So where are we going to go?” MJ asked.

“The old Bishop Publishing building, I got some cool stuff to show you guys.” Peter said.

“Cool.” MJ said.

When they reached the building the group put their stuff down on the floor. Ned then asked, “So what did you want to show us?”

“Just give me a few minutes.” Peter said as he grabbed his new suit from his backpack.

And a few minutes later Peter came back in his new suit. “So what do you guys think?”

Ned tried to sell a cosplay cover story. “Cool cosplay Peter, are you going to use it at the upcoming Spider-Man convention?”

“Ned, we know. We helped make it.” Tommy said.

“How long have you guys known?” Ned asked.

“Since the day we met him, our grandpa told us.” Billy said. Ned stared at him with a blank expression. “We’ll explain in a few minutes, we also have something to show you.”

“Umm okay.” Ned said.

And in another few minutes Tommy and Billy came out in their suits. Ned in a moment of realization said, “Wait, you’re the guys from the ferris wheel and from London. How long have you guys had powers?”

“Uh, since birth actually, our mom and uncle had them too. The gist is that our mom is the Scarlet Witch, uncle is Quicksilver, dad is Vision, we were born in a pocket dimension that mom made, it collapsed, and we ended up here as a result of some multiverse goof.” Tommy said in a rather blatant tone as he took off his goggles. “Oh, and that grandpa that we mentioned is Iron Man.”

“Uhh umm wha-“ Ned said before MJ interrupted him.

“Okay, you guys just became way more interesting than I thought you were. But that doesn’t explain why you were superheroing in Europe.” MJ said.

“You can thank grandpa for that, after the water monster attack in Venice he had Nick Fury give these to us.” Billy said as he removed his cowl.

“Wait you were there too?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t bad for our first hero outing as well.” Tommy said. “Grandpa and the others came to talk earlier today, and talked to us about our future, so suffice it to say they were all impressed.”

“Oh really what did they say?” Peter asked as he took off his mask.

“They said that once we turn eighteen they’ll reveal the project to the public, and once we’re twenty-two we can be full fledged Avengers.” Tommy said, “By the way Pete, I have an idea that I think would be pretty beneficial for all of us, we can talk about it later.”

“Okay cool.” Peter said.

“So, what’re your made up names?” Ned asked. “‘Cause I git some ideas.”

“We don’t have any yet, but please by all means tell us.” Billy said.

“For you I was thinking Warlock Boy or maybe Magic Lad, they both sound magic related.” Ned said pointing at Billy. “And for you I was thinking Mercury, he’s the god of speed in Roman Mythology.”

MJ and Peter began to chuckle at the suggestions, Tommy noticed this and said, “Um keep working on them, and come up with some more suggestions.”

“Okay, I’m sure I can think of some more.” Ned said.

“So are you guys really ready to become celebrities?” MJ asked.

“Well, no one’s ever ready for anything, when you think about it.” Billy said. “But in all honesty, we’re going to try to look as down to earth and relatable as possible, so essentially the exact opposite of our grandpa.”

“Oaky, I still can’t get over how you call Iron Man grandpa! What’s he like anyway, I know the way Peter describes him, but I want to know how he’s like from you?” Ned said still surprised.

“He’s cool, after what happened in Venice he said he was proud of us.” Tommy said.

“That is so cool!” Ned said.

“Ned, dial it down.” MJ said, fed up with his fanboying.

Tommy grabbed Peter’s shoulder telling him, “Hey, I wanna tell you about my idea.” The two then went off to talk in a corner of the building as Billy, Ned, and MJ continued to talk.

“So, what is that you wanted to tell me?” Peter asked.

“Well, as your friend and the obvious leader of the new team, I would like you to be our eyes and ears for any threats that could occur in the city. As such you shall tell us if anything sketchy happens, like say an evil businessman tries to build a weapon of mass destruction.” Tommy said as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “And to add to that, we’ll even answer your calls, unlike Happy who put you straight to voicemail. So, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fine.” Peter said with a shrug.

“Perfect.” Tommy said with a smile as he walked back over to his other friends, Peter followed close behind.

_“Hey what did he say?”_ Billy said through their telepathic link.

_“He said ‘yes’.”_ Tommy said.

“So how many members are going to be on this team?” Ned asked.

“Around seven if we’re including ourselves.” Billy said.

“Cool! Are you on the team Peter?” Ned asked.

“No, I’m not actually.” Peter said.

“And we don’t know why though, Gramps has his reasons, but he hasn’t even told us.” Tommy said. “And he tells us everything, and I mean _everything_.”

“That sounds both fun and horrifying at the same time.” MJ said.

“It is.” Billy said as Tommy nodded. “Very.”

“So are you ever going to ask him?” Ned asked.

“Well, we’re all supposed to go to the Compound tomorrow, so I guess we could ask then.” Tommy said.

“Wait, you guys are going too?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry it’ll be fine.” Tommy said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I will only have three-five chapters left, ‘cause I kinda wanna work on that sequel story I have planned


	11. Lab Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Billy, and Peter spend the day in Tony’s lab.

Tommy and Billy picked Peter up in Queens, all three boys had backpacks on their shoulders that housed their suits. They were all going to the Compound to make suit upgrades, and for Peter to ask why he’s not on the next Avengers team.

“Are you going to add belt clasps for extra web cartridges?” Tommy asked as the trio walked to Tony’s lab.

“Why are you obsessed with web cartridges?” Peter asked.

“Because you’re eventually going to run out, and if you don’t have any refills on you, you’re going to be in serious trouble.” Tommy said as they opened the door to Tony’s lab.

“He has a point you know.” Billy said as they grabbed the suits out of their bags.

“Definitely.” Tony said as he sat at his desk.

“Okay I get it, can we please just focus on something else now.” Peter said, clearly fed up with the topic of conversation.

“Well then, let’s get to work.” Tony said as he got up. “Tommy, I want us to work on your suit first. I think it could use some improvements to the GPS system.”

“Oh, okay.” Tommy said as he handed him the suit. They already told Tony that Peter knew, so they didn’t have to worry about anything.

“What material is it made of?” Peter asked as he looked at the suit, to him it looked like some kind of armor.

“It’s a heat and abrasion resistant material, so essentially it provides good protection without it being too bulky.” Tony said as he opened up the suit to access it’s wiring. “Though I am considering on making a new nanotech version.”

“Uh, when can I have it?” Tommy asked, rather eagerly.

“Maybe when you graduate.” Tony said.

“But that’s so far away.” Tommy said.

“Well you just have to be patient.” Tony said. “And done.”

“That was rather quick.” Billy said.

“Yeah, it was really just minor tweaks.” Tony said as he looked towards his grandchildren and Peter. “If you want, we could test it out real quick and do a little bit of training.”

“Yes, definitely.” Tommy said. “Just give us like five maybe six minutes and we’ll be in the training area.”

“Can I come to?” Peter asked.

“Yeah sure.” Tony said.

The training area was a large open area with high ceilings, and a separate room covered in glass panels. Tony, Peter, and Billy were in the separate room when over an intercom Tony said, “Okay Tommy, I want you to run somewhere in the opposite side of the world, stay there and come back when I tell you to.”

“Okay.” Tommy said before he sped of to Sokovia, the birthplace of his mother and uncle.

“Tommy, the tracker indicates that you’re in Sokovia, is this correct?” Tony asked over coms.

“Yeah, can I come back now?” Tommy asked.

“In a minute, I have to tell you something.” Tony said.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“When you get back you’ll be fighting a small squadron of robots, and you have to destroy them all before the timer goes off. And it starts,” Tony said. “now.”

Tommy sped off not knowing that he had two minute to destroy an army of thirty robots ready to fire at him. By the time he made it back, he had one minute and thirty seconds left. Weaving around the room dodging a barrage of lasers, destroying one after another after another. He loved it, the rush of adrenaline brought him back to his first run using his powers. And when it was over he still had fifteen seconds to spare.

“Done!” Tommy yelled as robot parts began to fall to the ground.

“Well done!“ Tony yelled. “Billy, you’re up next, I want to test your telekinesis.”

“Okay.” Billy said as he walked out to his brother.

“Good luck.” Tommy as he went to the other room.

“Alright, I want you to reshape those parts into a giant metal ball.” Tony said. “Take your time, I’m free all day.”

“Okay.” Billy said as he took deep breathes.

Slowly, a blue cloud of energy began to envelop the debris, forming it into a metal ball. Almost as if he was warping reality. Eventually that ball began to smooth out, and developed a nice shine to it. Once it was fully formed he set it back onto the ground. “Think I’m done!” Billy said.

“Perfect!” Tony yelled. “How ‘bout we take a little break, and get everything ready for Peter’s turn.”

During that five minute break all three of the boys decided it was time to ask something that was on Peter’s mind.

“So uh, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, somewhat nervously.

This caught Tony’s attention, “What?” he asked.

“I was wondering if I was on that team thing that they mentioned once? It was something about a next generation of heroes taking over.” Peter said, lying to Tony’s face.

“Well I will just pull up your file.” Tony said as he went to the Avengers database on his computer and pulled up Peter’s file, showing it to the boys. “You see, you aren’t considered for a few good reasons. You’d have to give up your secret identity, which we all know will put your friends and family at risk, so that’s a no go.”

“Okay, that makes a lot of sense.” Peter said..

“Oh, so that’s why he’s not on the project.” Tommy said. “But what about that Harvey Keener guy?”

“Harley.” Tony said correcting him. “Smart kid, but not really someone that I would consider superhero material.”

“Now that we’ve established why people are or aren’t included in certain things, can we please get back to training?” Billy asked.

“Right, we should get back to that.” Tony said. “Peter, can you go out there and web up some stuff, like the ball or whatever?”

“O-okay.” Peter said awkwardly as he left the room. Peter soon began to attach webbing to the metal ball and to the ceiling, holding the ball up. He attached his webs all around the ball, in time it was able to hang onto the ceiling.

“Gramps, how do you feel about this new modern art piece?” Tommy said as he watched the whole process.

“Interesting concept, I’ll give him that.” Tony said.

“Done!” Peter said as he took off his mask and went back to the room.

“Well, I think this exhausts our training session today. Everyone get changed, Peter you can go home, Tommy, Billy, I need to talk to you two.” Tony said.

Soon after the trio got changed and Peter left, the twins went to talk to Tony. “Okay, what’s up?” Tommy asked.

“It’s time that we talk about your futures.” Tony said.

“Is there a problem?” Billy said.

“No, but it has something to do with the press conference.” Tony said. “I just want you guys to be prepared, since you’re still going to be in school when it happens.”

“Umm, okay.” Tommy said. “I thought you were going to talk to us about college or something like that.”

“Good, and since you brought that up. You should be getting your acceptance letters sometime soon, since you did apply early.” Tony said. “But I do have some good news and bad news.”

“Well, what is it?” Tommy said.

“Unfortunately we had a minor setback in getting Vision back. But, the good news is that he should be back sometime before this Christmas.” Tony said. “Don’t worry, your mom already knows.”

“Okay. Can we go home now?” Billy said.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Tony said.


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back to school for their last year, and before they know it, it’s homecoming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

“You ready?” Tommy asked his brother, who was standing next to him, right outside the school doors.

“Yeah.” Billy said before they started to walk in.

_“Hello everyone at Midtown, let’s have an amazing year.”_ Jason said, Betty’s co-anchor for the school news.

Peter, MJ, and Ned walked up to then as they walked through the halls. “Hey, how was your summer?” Ned asked.

“Filled with training and speech writing.” Tommy said. “You?”

“I leveled up in Beast Slayers. So, that’s cool.” Ned said.

“We went out on our first date.” Peter said.

“Where did you guys go?” Billy said.

“Y’know about those ghost tours?” Peter asked. “Well, we went to one of those.”

“Cool.” Tommy said.

“Yeah it was really morbid, super cool.” MJ said.

The group slowly began to walk to their next class, which thankfully they all somehow shared. “So what are our hopes for this year?” Billy asked.

“Uhh for everything to go smoothly.” Peter said.

“One can only hope.” Tommy said. “Honestly with our birthday coming up in a few months, and what comes with it, I just hope nothing goes wrong.”

“Yeah are you really ready for that?” Ned asked.

“We have a plan, but who’s to say that’ll go smoothly.” Billy said.

“So, what is your plan?” MJ asked.

“Wait until Steve announces us, go out there in our suits, say some stuff, and leave without taking any questions.” Tommy said.

A bell rang, signaling that they had to get to class soon. “We should get going.” Peter said.

“Yeah.” Billy said.

Pretty soon life became repetitive, they would meet up, go to classes, eat lunch together, go to class, and sometimes walk to Peter’s home. When they were there they would talk about hero stuff, or just work on homework.

“Hey does anyone have the answer to number nineteen?” Ned asked.

“Y=199999.” Tommy said.

“Thanks.” Ned said.

“You’re welcome.” Tommy said.

“Hey have you finally picked out your made up names?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I was thinking Wiccan.” Billy said.

“Speed, ‘cause ‘super _speed’_.” Tommy said. “What do you guys think?”

“Stupid.” MJ said. “But also cool.”

“Thanks, it took me awhile.” Tommy said.

“So, anyone had any weekend plans?” Ned asked. “I’m still playing Beast Slayers.”

“Training.” Billy and Tommy said, at the same time.

“Fighting crime.” Peter said.

“Reading.” MJ said.

The routine lasted for weeks, even months until a week before homecoming when Tommy was talking about his plan. “Okay, so I’m just going to keep it simple. Y’know just walk up to her, hope I don’t mess up when I ask her, and hope she says ‘yes’.” Tommy said as they ate lunch.

“Sounds like a solid plan, but what are you going to do if she says ‘no’?” MJ asked.

“Leave and pretend like it never happened.” Tommy said.

“Are you going to bring her anywhere for dinner?” Peter asked.

“Well, I know that she likes Italian so I could take her to a nice restaurant.” Tommy said. “What are you guys planning on doing?”

“Uhh, we’re going but not for very long. Billy, Ned, what about you?” MJ said.

“I’m going.” Ned said.

“I don’t actually have a date.” Billy said.

“W-What about Teddy, I thought you really liked him?” Tommy asked.

“I know and I like him, I’m just really scared to ask him.” Billy said.

“That’s okay, just come with us. We’ll go as a group.” Peter said, pointing to him, MJ, and Ned.

“Well thanks, I’ll think about it.” Billy said.

Betty began to walk by the table carrying a tray of food. “Wait, guys now is my chance.” Tommy said as he got up to walk over to her.

“Good luck.” Billy said with a thumbs up.

Tommy took a second to gather his thoughts, “H-Hey Betty, mind if I talk to you for a sec?” Tommy said. He was already messing up.

“No, what’s up?” Betty said.

“I-I was wondering if you had a date for homecoming yet?” Tommy said. “‘Cause I really want you to be my date.”

“I don’t, but I would love to go with you.” Betty said.

“Cool. So I’ll pick you up at six, we can go out to dinner, there’s this great Italian restaurant that we can go to, and afterwards we’ll be back here. Does that sound good?” Tommy said.

“Yeah, it sounds great.” Betty said with a smile.

Tommy started to turn around before he realized he had another question to ask, “What kind of flowers do you like?”

“Uhh roses.” Betty said.

“Okay, great thanks.” Tommy said before he walked back over to the group.

“So, how’d it go?” Billy asked.

“Great! I have a date!” Tommy said.

“That’s great!” Billy said before he gave Tommy a high-five.

“Yeah, all I need is to go to the florist, get my suit, and a dinner reservation.” Tommy said.

“Sounds like you have a lot of work cut out for you.” Ned said.

“Yes, and the good new is that I have help.” Tommy said.

“From who?” MJ asked as she leaned in.

“You guys, obviously.” Tommy said.

“W-why?” Peter asked.

“‘Cause I know nothing about this stuff. So will you help, please?” Tommy asked.

“Okay fine!” Peter yelled.

“Great I’ll see you guys after school!” Tommy yelled as the bell rang.

Later that day the group got into the car that Tony bought for the twins over the summer. When he pulled it into the driveway he said, “Just because they have super speed and teleportation, doesn’t mean that they can’t drive.”

“I still can’t believe the Tony Stark bought you a car.” Ned said.

“I know.” Tommy said as he sat the drivers seat. “Okay, first stop is the florist! I’ve already called ahead to check, and they do.”

It took them twenty minutes to get to a florist in Midtown, quite strange for New York traffic. When they walked in a little bell rang, alerting the florist that they were there.

“Oh hello.” The florist said as they walled up to the counter.

“Umm hi, we spoke on the phone earlier.” Tommy said as he walked toward the counter.

“Ah yes, I remember.” The florist said as they went into the back. A few minutes later they came back, a white rose boutonnière and matching corsage. “Is this correct?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Tommy said as he pulled out his wallet.

“Have a nice homecoming!” Said the florist as the group walled out.

Eventually they made it back to Peter’s home to show off Tommy and Billy’s suits. “Aunt May I’m home, well we’re home!” Peter yelled.

“Hey P-everyone.” May said as she walked out to greet them.

“Hey.” Tommy said holding two garment bags. “Mind if we use your bathroom?”

“Umm no, go ahead.” May said as she moved out of the way.

“Thanks.” Peter said as the group went to his room.

“Y’know as the older twin, I should be allowed to try mine on first.” Tommy said.

“Only by twelve minutes!” Billy yelled, but it was already too late, Tommy was already in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Tommy came back into the room wearing forest green trousers with a matching jacket, a white button down shirt, and a black tie. “What do you guys think?” Tommy said as he adjusted his tie.

“It does look nice.” Peter said.

“Totally.” Billy said.

“Super green, and very fancy.” Ned said.

“It looks good, I guess.” MJ said.

“Well thanks! I’ll be back in a few.” Tommy said before he went back into the bathroom to change. “All right, your turn Billy.”

Soon Billy came back in a similar suit, only his was navy, had a dotted button down shirt, and bow tie. “Do you guys like it?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, it looks great.” Tommy said with a smile.

“Awesome.” Ned said.

“Cool.” Peter and MJ said at the same time.

“Okay thanks, I’m gonna go get changed, and then we’ll head out.” Billy said as he pointed at Tommy.

Few minutes later Billy came back and the group said “goodbye”, the twins went home, and on the way there Tommy got a reservation at an Italian restaurant. And when they pulled into the driveway at home they took all of their stuff out for the dance.

“Hey! How was your day at school?” Wanda asked as they walked in. The same phrase that she asked everyday when they came home.

“It was fine.” Billy said.

“Uhh it was good.” Tommy said. “Y’know the usual, spent time with friends, I got a date to homecoming, obviously we picked up our suits. So, yeah it was pretty good.”

“You got a date to homecoming? Oh that’s so good.” Wanda said as she moved to hug her sons. “Who are you taking?”

“Betty Brant, she was on our field trip and the trip to Europe.” Tommy said as Wanda let go.

“Oh, the blonde haired girl?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah.” Tommy said. “Do you mind if we put some of this stuff up before dinner?”

“No, go ahead.” Wanda said as she moved out of the way.

“Thanks.” Billy said as he and Tommy went upstairs.

The entire night Tommy thought about all the things that could go wrong on his date, and he thought about it every single night until the dance.

“Hmm.” Tommy said as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror while adjusting his white hair and boutonnière. “How do I look?”

“Good.” Billy said, also in the bathroom to check his hair. “Me?”

“Also good.” Tommy said. “So, when are you gonna leave for Peter’s place?”

“Uhh, right after mom finishes with photos.” Billy said. “You?”

“Same, have to pick up Betty and talk to her parents.” Tommy said. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Billy said as they walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

“Mom! Time to hurry up and take photos!” Tommy said as he walked into the living room.

“Okay, just stand in front of the fireplace.” Wanda said as she got off of the couch, phone in hand.

Tommy was the first get his photo taken, with his right hand on the mantle and a smile on his face. “Ohh, you look so cute.” Wanda said as she walked over and adjusted his tie.

“Mom, please stop.” Tommy said, sounding annoyed.

“Sorry, it’s just that you never look like such an adult.” Wanda said as she let go of his tie. “Now, please move so I can take a picture of your brother.”

Billy simply stood in front of the fireplace, with a similar smile to that of his brother’s. “You look so good.” Wanda said adjusting his bow tie.

“Thanks mom.” Billy said, still with a smile on his face.

“Okay last one, both of you right here.” Wanda said, pointing to the center of the fireplace. “Smile!”

“Can we go now?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Wanda said.

“Love you mom, bye.” Said both boys. Billy began to repeat the words, “I wanna go to Peter’s front door”, over and over again to teleport. While Tommy just grabbed the car keys, the corsage, and walked straight to the car.

During the car ride Tommy was a mix of nervousness and excitement, he wanted everything to go well. When he arrived, he spent a solid minute at the door, gathering up the courage to ring the doorbell. Eventually he did, and a blonde woman answered the door, Betty’s mom.

“Oh hi, you must be Tommy.” Ms. Brant said with a smile. “Come on in.”

“Yes, thank you Ms. Brant.” Tommy said as he walked into the house.

“You go wait here, and I’ll bring Betty for you.” Ms. Brant said as she walked up the stairs.

Shortly after, Betty and her mom came downstairs. Betty wearing a beautiful floral dress that complimented his green suit. “Wow, you look nice.” Tommy said when he saw her.

“Umm, so do you.” Betty said.

“Thanks. This is for you.” Tommy said as he put the white rose corsage around her wrist.

“It’s beautiful, thanks.” Betty said as she took a look at it.

“Alright you two, time for pictures.” Ms. Brant said, with a camera in her hand. Tommy and Betty awkwardly began to move closer together. “Smile!”

Betty began to walk over to her mom to view the photo. She had her arm around Tommy’s, and each of them had a big smile. “It looks so good. Tommy come see.” Betty said as she gestured for him to come over.

“Yeah it does.” Tommy said when he took a look at it.

Shortly thereafter, Tommy and Betty left for the restaurant, the entire car ride was met with an awkward silence, and occasionally talking about the restaurant. When they arrived just a few minutes early, Tommy opened the restaurant door, trying to be the perfect gentleman.

“Ahh, good evening and welcome.” Said the host, who had an Italian accent and a small mustache. “What time is the reservation?”

“Uhh hi.” Tommy said as he and Betty walked to the podium. “It’s at six thirty, reservation should be under Shepherd.”

“Okay, right this way.” Said the host with two menus in his hand, gesturing them to follow him.

They were sat at in the middle of the restaurant, sat right next to none other than Flash Thompson and his own date. “Oh, hey guys.” Flash said.

“Hey man.” Tommy said.

“Hey.” Betty said with a smile.

“Sorry, where are my manners, this is Jocelyn.” Flash said, gesturing towards his date, who waved back at them. Jocelyn had straight brown hair and wore a simple red dress. “I haven’t seen you in a while man, what have you been doing?”

“Uhh, y’know hanging out with some of my other friends and my brother, also been doing an lot of running lately.” Tommy said, awkwardly making small talk until someone would arrive to take their order. “I’ll talk to you later, kinda wanna get back to my date.”

“Okay, but don’t order the branzino, it’s not fresh.” Flash said before turning his “attention” back to Jocelyn.

Just then a waitress arrived to take their drink orders. “Hi my name is, Mona and I’ll be your waitress for this evening.” Mona said. “What would you like to drink?”

“Uhh water’s fine.” Betty said.

“I will also have a water.” Tommy said.

“Would you like sparkling, regular, or bottled?” Mona asked.

“Regular water’s fine, right?” Tommy asked, before Betty gave him a nod. “Yeah, regular is good.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Mona said, before leaving with the two wine glasses that were on the table.

“So, this is nice.” Betty said as she looked around their surroundings.

“Yeah it is, it’s very fancy.” Tommy said.

“Where did you find this place?” Betty asked.

“A family friend recommended it actually.” Tommy said. Not a total lie, Tony did recommend it, and he is technically a family friend.

“Well your friend has good taste.” Betty said with a nice smile.

Mona came back with a pitcher of ice water to pour into their glasses, and asked “Would you like to order now, or do you need a few more minutes?”

“I think we’ll be ready in a about five minutes, maybe.” Betty said. Mona then nodded and left the area.

“So what are you thinking?” Tommy asked as he looked at the menu. “I was thinking that the caprese salad.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Betty said before taking a sip of water. “For the main course, I was thinking the risotto.”

“I was thinking the porterhouse.” Tommy said, still looking at the menu.

Soon Mona came back with a pen and pad, asking “Are we ready to order?”

“Uhh yes, a caprese salad for an appetizer, and for the main course the risotto.” Betty said as Mona began to write down the order.

“And for you?” Mona asked, turning towards Tommy.

“I will have also have the caprese salad, and a medium rare porterhouse for the main course.” Tommy said as Mona began to write down his order.

“Okay, I will take these.” Mona said as she grabbed their menus and walked away.

“Y’know, I just realized something.” Betty said, trying to make small talk.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“We don’t know a lot about each other.” Betty said.

“Okay, well what do you want to know?” Tommy said with a laugh.

“Like what do you wanna be when you grow up?” Betty asked.

“A doctor.” Tommy said. “And I think I already know that you want to be, you want to be a reporter.”

“Well you are correct. But I never thought you would be a doctor, why?”Betty asked as she leaned on the table.

“Well I wanna help people, but I also like a challenge.” Tommy said. “What do you think I would do?”

“Uhh, I thought you would be some sort of athlete, you’re great at track and field so.” Betty said.

“Okay, I can see why.” Tommy said as he nodded. “Now my turn, why did you decide to join the school news?”

“I thought it would look good on a college application at first, and I ended up loving it.” Betty said as she nodded her head. “So, why did you join the track team?”

“When I was a little kid, my uncle and I would run together a lot, and I just never stopped.” Tommy said.

Before they could continue with their conversation Mona came with their appetizers. “Here you go.” Mona said as she put the two plates on the table.

“Thank you.” Tommy said before grabbing his fork and taking a bite of the salad. “This awesome.”

“Yeah it’s so good.” Betty said as she tried it.

“So, I have one more question. Why the Arc de Triomphe?” Tommy asked after they finished the salad.

“What?” Betty asked with a head tilt.

“When I asked if you were going to do anything exciting in Europe, you said “visit the Arc de Triomphe”, why?” Tommy asked as Mona came to grab the empty plates.

“I don’t know, it just looks romantic and beautiful. Why did you want to go?” Betty asked with another head tilt.

“I wanted to go because, I wanted to ask you out.” Tommy said with a chuckle. “But I didn’t get to, well until now. It was kinda dumb, I know.”

“Wait really? Ohh that’s so sweet.” Betty asked surprised.

“Really?” Tommy asked, also surprised.

“Yeah.” Betty said.

“Well, I’m glad you know now.” Tommy said before taking a sip of water.

“Me too.” Betty said with a smile.

Sometime later Mona came back with their main course and checked up on them, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s been great.” Tommy said, smiling at Mona. “So how’s the risotto?”

“It’s great, how’s your steak.” Betty asked before taking a bite of her meal.

“Amazing, it’s very flavorful.” Tommy said.

After finishing the main course, they paid, tipped a decent amount, said goodbye to Flash, and left for the dance. On the way there, they talked about their friends and the crazy thing that happened in freshman year with her friend Liz.

When they arrived that the dance they took photos with her friends, and checked up on Billy’s end of things.

“Hey guys, how’s it goin’.” Tommy said as he and Betty walked up to brother and friends.

“It’s been good. How was dinner?” Billy asked as a new song started to play.

“It was amazing, you have to go.” Betty said, mainly to Peter and MJ.

“Will do.” Peter said. “Maybe we could go on like a double date or something?”

“Sure.” Betty said with a nod.

“Totally.” Tommy said.

“Hey, you mind if I go home if I go home with you guys?” Billy asked.

“No, not at all man.” Tommy said shaking his head.

They spent the rest of the night laughing, dancing, and talking. When Tommy drove back to Betty’s house she gave him a kiss on the cheek, said “See you Monday.”, then went back inside. As for the twins, they both went to bed happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end it there, otherwise it would’ve been way too long.
> 
> The waitress is a real character in the comics, Jocelyn is not. I couldn’t resist a branzino reference.


	13. Welcome Back, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy finally meet the actual version of their father.

It was six in the morning when Wanda woke them up. “Boys! Wake up!”

“What!?” Tommy yelled groggily.

“Huh?” Billy asked.

“Get dressed, we have to go.” Wanda said frantically.

“Go where!?” Tommy yelled as he got out of bed.

“Vision’s back.” Wanda said, still frantic.

“You should’ve lead with that!” Tommy yelled as he sped over to his dresser to grab some clothes.

Tommy and Billy quickly got dressed, went down stairs, and drove to the Compound with Wanda. When they entered the building they were greeted by Tony.

“Morning boys, you guys excited?” Tony asked as they walked up to him.

“Yeah.” Tommy answered.

“Same.” Billy replied.

“Alright, well then let’s get started.” Tony spoke as he began to walk to his lab. “But I do have to warn you guys, he won’t know you.”

“Okay.” Billy said.

When they reached the lab, Wanda went in first for an emotionally intense hello. Knowing how intense that was going to be and the need to explain where the two boys came from, the boys opted to give their parents a few minutes of privacy. A few minutes later, they knocked on the door and asked if it was okay to enter.

“C-can we come in?” Billy asked nervously.

“Yes.” Wanda answered from the other side of the door.

“H-hi dad.” Tommy stuttered as he walked into the room.

“You must be be Thomas?” Vision asked, Tommy nodded.

“Call me Tommy.” Tommy answered.

“Which makes you William?” Vision asked, Billy also nodded.

“Call me Billy.” Billy answered. “C-can we Call you ‘dad’?”

“Yes, of course you can.” Vision answered.

Tommy peaked his head in the doorway to talk to Tony. “Hey grandpa, can we take him home now?”

“Yeah sure, just leave when you’re ready.” Tony answered.

“Can we mom? Canwecanwecanwe?” Tommy asked, starting to talk fast.

“If your dad’s ready.” Wanda said. “Are you?”

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go home.” Vision said before he stood up.

Soon enough the family of four left the Compound, when they got home Wanda and Billy began to cook brunch. During their meal they began to talk about Tommy and Billy’s schooling.

“How are your grades? Do you have any friends?” Vision asked.

“I’d say we get good grades.” Tommy said. “I’m on the track and field team.”

“That must be exciting.” Vision said. Tommy nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and we’ve uhh have some good friends.” Billy said. “Tommy went on his first date with a girl last night.”

“Ohh! How did it go, I completely forgot to ask?” Wanda asked, rather enthusiastically.

“It went pretty well.” Tommy answered.

“I was waiting in the car when he dropped her off. He got a kiss on the cheek.” Billy said.

“Oh.” Vision said, surprised.

“Can we please talk about something other than my love life?” Tommy asked, quite embarrassed.

After Tommy’s complaining the group talked about the new routine that would have to take place. Everyone was happy, they eventually began to look at photos and just enjoyed each other’s company. It was like something out of a sitcom, two parents and two kids crowding around each other, and forgetting all their worries.


End file.
